


AU: Innocence

by magic1034



Category: 2PM, B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), Block B, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, TRAX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Clubbing, Gangsters, Gay Bar, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic1034/pseuds/magic1034
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry Lau makes the big transfer from Canada to Korea to study business and music, he finds himself struggling to make ends meet financially with his roommate Jonghyun Kim. Finding an advertisement in the newspaper, "Help Wanted: Performer", Henry sets off to seek a job at Super Junior Bar. Little did he know, this decision would turn his life upside down. Thrown into an illegal crime ring, Henry must keep his innocence and his open mind in tact to stay sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63534) by queenbee-12. 



> This was a sudden plot bunny.  
> I have like 70 pages, but I'm only going to post like 10 at a time.  
> This is my first fanfic. How do you like?  
> It's not very well written, but I expect it to be better as I post more chapters up.  
> Anyhow. If its badly written, just read for the plot, because that's always good.  
> The first chapter may be boring. It's not really fast paced so all the action scenes are a bit spread out.  
> Tell me what you think?

_Help Wanted._

_In Need Of A Performer. Must Be Talented on Piano. Must Also Be Able To Play Another Instrument. (Your Choice)._

_Place: Super Junior Bar. 15 SM Avenue._

_Auditions: 10 AM. May 21._

I looked at the building. It looked dilapidated.

_Is this even the right place? I didn’t think a bar could look this much of a dump._

I bit my lip. My eye finally caught sight of a sign next to the main entrance, “Super Junior Bar.” I let out a small sigh. _Well, might as well go check it out._

I walked leisurely to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. I raised my brow. _The paper said the auditions were today. Did it get canceled?_ I looked around. There were a lot of cars parked in the parking lot for a closed building.

I worried my bottom lip some more, before I decided, _Fuck it._ And knocked.

My eyes widened when the door suddenly jerked open and a knife was aimed at my face.

“What are you doing here?” the man snarled.

“I- I saw the a- ad? For auditions?” I squeaked out.

The man looked shocked and surveyed me silently. “I didn’t think anyone would actually come, but since you’re here, let’s get started.”

I nodded meekly.

The man made a motion to follow him in, and I stood still in shock as I looked around me. _Talk about looks can be deceiving…_

The whole bar was actually spectacularly well furnished. The walls were painted a nice red colour with white frames that covered a section of the wall neatly spread apart. The bar itself was made with dark brown wood and a black marble countertop and looked really clean on the left side of the building. The tables were well spread out, it wasn’t too squishy but it didn’t look empty either. The floor was a soothing cream colour with tiny black tile patterns. There was a spiral staircase and a huge stage on the other side of the entrance door. The whole room was one of the nicest place I’ve seen. My breath caught when I saw the grand piano. It was a Yamaha. It was cream coloured.

Before I could stop myself, I walked mesmerized towards the piano. I was about to reach for it when I finally realized where I was and froze.

I turned around to see the man’s amused face.

I scratched the back of my head. “Um… Can I touch the piano?” I asked.

The man gave a nod of affirmation and I put my violin case down as I pulled the piano chair out and sat. I looked at the keys for a while before I started to play. I played a piece from Mozart as a warm up. When I was done, I realized I had an audience, but I didn’t really care. I wanted to impress them before I lose my nerve. They applauded me but when the man made a move to speak, I placed my hands on the piano again and played. I played a jazz-like tune that I made up in my head. I spaced out as I let my hands fly over the keyboard and my ears make a judge of what chords I should play next.

When I was done, everybody in the bar stared wide eyed at me and I gulped. Suddenly they cheered. I grinned, relieved. The man that led me in stood up and cleared his throat.

“That was an amazing performance. My name is Choi Siwon. Everybody gathered here is an employee here. You’ll get to be introduced to them later. What is your name?”

I bowed my head. “My name is Henry Lau, Siwon-hyung.”

Siwon smiled at me. “Henry, do you mind giving me your resume? You forgot to give it to me before you got fascinated with the piano.”

I blushed. “I’m sorry Siwon-hyung. I’ll give it to you.” I said as I quickly reached for my violin case and opened it so I could grab my resume. I quickly ran down from the stage and handed it to Siwon. The rest of the audience watched me in light amusement.

Siwon read through my resume. “You work at another restaurant?”

“Yes.” I nodded.

“Then why did you come here?” Siwon raised his eyebrow.

“The pay is too small, the restaurant is too far, and the boss isn’t very responsible.” I replied.

“You’re poor?” Siwon asked.

“No. My roommate and I can usually pay off the bills fine, but right now, we’re quite broke.” I explained.

Siwon nodded and looked down at my resume.

He tossed it aside and said, “You can speak English and Mandarin too?”

“Yes, I was born in China but moved to Canada. I later moved here in Korea with my parents.” I said.

“That’s good to know. You can play the violin?” Siwon asked.

“Yes.”

“If you can play the violin as spectacularly as you play the piano, you are hired.” Siwon said.

I beamed at him. “Okay!”

I literally bounced back up on the stage and gently took out my violin.

I stood up and started to play. It was a song I composed and perfected not long ago. It had a sad melody that changes to an upbeat one after awhile.

After I was done, I bowed as the audience started to cheer.

Siwon stood up and slow clapped at me while grinning. “Congratulations. You’re hired.”

I was elated. I was so happy. _I got the job!_ I screamed in my head.

I quickly put my violin away and quickly scrambled down to Siwon.

“Thank you, Siwon hyung!” I exclaimed and hugged him. The employees stared at me weirdly, but I couldn’t care less.

Siwon chuckled. “Come with me, I need you to sign something.”

Siwon led me up the staircase and into an office. I sat in a chair as I wait for Siwon to find the papers he was searching for.

“Aha! Found it.” Siwon said. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down while sliding the sheet of paper towards me. “Sign this.”

I picked it up and read through it. My eyebrows raised and raised, I was pretty sure, they reached my hairline.

“Prostitutes? This bar is part of a crime ring?” I squeaked.

**Siwon’s POV**

The kid was older than he looked. When I opened the door, I wasn’t sure if I was okay with letting the kid do it. The kid looked too…. _Innocent._ I really wanted to taint it, but I also didn’t want the kid to regret what he was getting into.

Though I had to admit, he had talent. Heechul would be happy if Henry agrees to join. I hope he agrees. I didn’t want to have to intimidate him into keep his silence about this joint if he refused to work for us.

I looked at Henry as he read through the contract. He looked cute, chewing his lips. His eyebrows were rising too. I figured he read to the more _illegal_ part of the contract.

“Prostitutes? This bar is part of a crime ring?” Henry squeaked.

“Yes. You gonna tell on us?” I raised my brow.

Henry looked thoughtful.

“Will I have to… be a prostitute too, Siwon hyung?” Henry inquired.

“Nope, your job is just to perform and give background music.” I answered.

“Okay. I promise I won’t tell. I’ll do it.” Henry said.

I sighed in relief. I didn’t have to pull my gun out.

**Henry’s POV**

_What am I getting myself into?_ I thought to myself as I shook my head and signed in all the correct places.

Siwon smiled at me. “I’ll introduce you to the rest of the staff and I’ll give you the tour.”

“Okay.” I said as I got up. I followed Siwon out the door and walked back downstairs. We went behind the bar through a door into a room that looked like the kitchen.

“This is the kitchen. Ryeowook is the chef.” Siwon said as he pointed to the guy bustling around the kitchen preparing ingredients.

Ryeowook looked up and smiled brightly. “Henry! It’s nice to meet you. You play beautifully.”

“Thank you!” I said and sniffed the air as I asked, “Are you making chicken?”.

“Yeah.”

“Can I help you later? I want to help.” I said enthusiastically.

“You don’t have to-“ Ryeowook started.

“But I want to help Ryeowook hyung.” I insisted giving my best puppy dog look.

“Fine. Come back when you want to help.” Ryeowook relented.

Siwon chuckled. “C’mon, let’s go Henry.”

Siwon put a hand to the small of my back and led me out to the bar where two bartenders were setting out glasses and washing dishes.

“Zhou Mi, Sungmin. Meet Henry.” Siwon said.

“Ni Hao”

“Hey.”

“Hi” I said, smiling.

“Donghae and Kangin control security, while Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Key, and Taemin are escorts. Heechul, Kangin, and I run this joint, so whatever Heechul, Kangin, and I say goes. You do not disobey without a good reason and you do not betray us, or else. Do you understand?” Siwon narrowed his eyes at me.

“I understand” I said.

Siwon nodded. “Kyuhyun and Yesung are also performers. Kyuhyun will do the vocals and Yesung is the dancer. Yesung is also an escort and an extra waiter, if things get too busy. Kyuhyun is running some errands for me right now, but when he comes back I want you two to rehearse. Your work hours are from 8 p.m. to 2 a.m., understood?”

“Yes, Siwon hyung” I said smiling. “I’ll do my best.”

Siwon nodded. “You are free to do whatever you want now.”

I nodded. “I’m going to go help Ryeowook in the kitchen.”

“You don’t have to.” Siwon said.

“I want to help though. I don’t care if I don’t get paid for it. You are already paying me double of what I used to earn.” I said.

Siwon smiled and patted me on the head. “You’re a good kid Henry.” And walked away.

I walked with a skip to my step into the kitchenette.

“Ryeowook hyung! What can I help you with?” I asked cheerfully.

“Could you watch the pot? It’s almost done, but I need to change. Just turn off the heat when the water boils. I’ll be back soon.” Ryeowook told me.

“Okay.” I said.

I hummed as I stirred the pot and waited for the water to boil. When I saw the bubbles I turned the heat off and sat on a nearby chair.

Moments later, Ryeowook reentered the kitchenette wearing a suit.

“You look nice Ryeowook hyung.” I said.

“Thank you Henry.” Ryeowook said as he scooped out the food from the pot into about 14 plates. He handed two of them to me. “Give these to Sungmin and Zhou Mi, then come back to get your own. You can eat with Sungmin and Zhou Mi, I’ll join you later.”

“Okay!” I said.

I took the plates and walked out.

“Zhou Mi! Sungmin! Lunch is here!” I said.

Zhou Mi turned and grinned. “Thanks Henry! Just put it on the counter,” Zhou Mi nodded towards the area across from Sungmin.

I grinned and set the dishes down and returned to the kitchen to fetch my own plate.

I came back into the bar with a bright smile.

“Where is everybody else?” I asked.

“Sleeping most likely.” Sungmin said.

“Yeah, we work to insane hours in the morning so we don’t officially start a new day till' late afternoon.” Zhou Mi said.

I nodded. _Makes sense._

At that moment Siwon and Ryeowook showed up with their plates.

“Hey.” I said.

They both grinned at me and sat on either side of me, Siwon ruffling my hair.

“Hey.” Siwon said to me before turning to Zhou Mi. “Where’s Heechul? He’s not still watching the video tapes right?”

Zhou Mi sighed. “He’s watching them still.”

Siwon groaned. “He’s going to kill himself.”

“It’s safety though, right? The thing we do isn’t exactly legal and we do have some enemies. I think it’s okay to be at least a bit paranoid.” Sungmin said.

“But still…” Siwon muttered as he scrunched his brow in worry.

“Don’t worry, Siwon.” Zhou Mi said. “He can’t stay in that room forever, He’ll come out eventually.”

I had a thought. “Guys?...” I said quietly.

The four turned their heads towards me.

“Do you… get into fights often? Gunfights? Will I need to use….one?” I said timidly. It wasn’t that I was worried for my safety, I am a master of many martial arts, but picking up a weapon was not what I would want. (I was bored, and I needed to work out!)

Siwon’s eyes softened. “Only the security and the leaders of this joint need to carry firearms, Henry, including me. Don’t worry about a thing.” Siwon patted me on the head. “Anyways, I got to go, I’m supposed to go meet Kyuhyun.” Siwon got up and waved as he walked away.

Ryeowook chuckled through his mouthful. “Siwon seems to like you, Henry ah.”

My cheeks tinted red. “Must be my charm.” I threw a lopsided grin at him.

Zhou Mi and Sungmin laughed as Ryeowook chuckled.

“I can wash the dishes.” I offered as Ryeowook stood up to collect the dishes.

Ryeowook raised a brow at me. “You sure? There’s a lot.”

“I don’t mind.” I said.

Ryeowook nodded. “I’ll go get the dishes from the other employees then.”

After Ryeowook left, I gathered up Zhou Mi’s, Sungmin’s, Siwon’s, and Ryeowook’s plates and headed to the kitchen.

I started to wash the dishes as I hummed. Ryeowook patted my back after he dumped the other empty plates into the sink.

After I was done, I headed to the open area. I immediately went to stand next to Siwon-hyung’s side.

“I didn’t see you. Where did you go?” Siwon asked me.

“I washed the dishes for Ryeowook-hyung.” I said while looking at the other people around me.

Siwon patted my head. “Good kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” I protested. “I’m 20 years old!” I pouted.

Siwon and the people around me chuckled at me as my cheeks reddened.

The person at my left reached over and pinched my cheek.

“Aish. So cute. Where did you pick him up Siwon?” the mystery person cooed.

“He’s the pianist/violinist I was talking about. Henry-ah meet Kyuhyun, the person pinching your cheeks, that guy grinning his ear off is Donghae, and the scary looking one is Kangin.” Siwon pointed as he introduced each person to me.

Donghae laughed as Kangin shot Siwon a glare.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a really pissed off looking man stormed in followed by a worried looking man tailing behind him.


	2. Caught and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving for the states next week. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like.

Siwon looked at him. “What’s wrong, Heechul?”

“The shipment disappeared again! If this keeps up, our clients will be snapping at our asses.” The man apparently called Heechul snapped.

Siwon frowned. “We made extra precautions though… How did they know?”

“That’s the thing! I don’t know!” Heechul hissed.

Heechul stormed over to one of the restaurant chairs and sat moodily in it.

The man tailing Heechul turned to look at me and then at Siwon with a raised eyebrow.

“Yesung, meet Henry-ah. He is the new pianist and violinist.” Siwon introduced me.

Yesung grinned at me and ruffled my hair. “Great! We will rehearse in a couple minutes okay? I need to clean up.”

I nodded timidly.                             

After watching Yesung disappear up the staircase, I turned to look at a still fuming Heechul. I tugged Siwon’s sleeve and Siwon looked down at me.

“That’s Heechul, right? My other boss?” I asked.

“Yes.” Siwon nodded.

“Okay.” I said as I let go of his sleeve.

I walked towards the fuming man as I felt Siwon’s eyes burn on my back. I slowly approached Heechul’s back and gently started to rub his shoulders and slowly putting more pressure as I went. For some reason, it disturbed me to see him so distressed. Suddenly my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled into Heechul’s lap.

“Oof!”

“Who the hell are you?” the man asked. The anger in his expression had softened a bit.

“He- H- Henry Lau.” I stuttered.

“Siwon hired you? How old are you even?” Heechul asked.

“Yes… um… 20.” I said quietly.

Heechul suddenly pulled me closer to him. He bent his neck to whisper in my ear. “Don’t ever betray me. I do not take well to traitors, understood? I require absolute obedience.” Heechul licked my ear lightly, making me shiver.

“Yes Heechul-hyung.” I squeaked.

Heechul hummed as he brushed his hand through my hair a bit before getting up and dumping me onto the floor.

“Ow…” I muttered quietly as I watched Heechul step over me and head towards the stairs.

Zhou Mi chuckled at me. “That’s Heechul for you.”

“He’s a character.” I noted to Zhou Mi.

“He’s cold, but he cares for those that work for him. And he does his job well. I also suggest you take his warning seriously. You want to know what happened to the last person who betrayed him?” Zhou Mi asked.

“Do I?” I asked unsure.

Zhou Mi ignored me and continued. “Sent Donghae, Kangin, and Siwon on a manhunt for him. The moment they got back with him conked out, Heechul got Sungmin to beat answers out of him before sending a bullet through is head.”

“Oh.” I paled.

It was silent after that. Then Kyuhyun and Yesung charged down the stairs.

“HENRY-AH! LET’S PRACTICE!” they shouted excitedly.

I got up and headed towards the stage.

Three hours of practicing later, I collapsed a tall chair beside the bar.

“My fingers are about to fall off.” I moaned as Kyuhyun and Yesung chuckled at me.

“Siwon was right. You’re exceptional.” Yesung said with a broad grin.

“Yeah! I might as well call it quits.” Kyuhyun said teasingly.

“But you both were really good too! I can’t even do the moves you can do, Yesung hyung, and my voice will never be as good as yours, Kyuhyun hyung.” I said genuinely as I took a swig out of the cup of water Sungmin handed me.

“Thank you Henli ah!” the duo beamed.

I looked at the time. 4 p.m.

I excused myself as I went to search for one of my bosses. I went up the stairs and bumped into a broad chest.

“Oof!”

“…”

I looked up. “Oh! Kangin hyung! Sorry about that…” I trailed off embarrassed.

“It’s alright.” Kangin grunted.

“I was just looking for you actually.”

Kangin raised an eyebrow at me.

“Um… Can I leave? I’ll be back before 8 p.m., but I need to change and tell my roommate that I got the job.” I looked down fidgeting. Kangin intimidated me.

“…Sure.” Kangin nodded curtly before walking past me.

I smiled as I turned back.

“Henry.”

I turned.

Kangin tossed me a key. “Enter and exit through the exit in the kitchen. Don’t use the front entrance, it’s only for customers.”

“Okay Kangin hyung. Thank you!” I said smiling brightly.

Kangin gave me a meaningful stare before turning around again.

I headed out and waited for the bus to come as I thought. _Is that why Siwon threatened me when he opened the door? He must have thought I was an enemy or something.._

I didn’t think about much else as I boarded the bus and waited to get to my stop.

“Jonghyun hyung! I’m back!” I called as I entered my apartment.

“Did you get the job?” Jonghyun called from the couch.

“Yup! They’re paying me double than my old job, I’m happy.” I said.

“mm”

I joined Jonghyun on the couch and played video games until Jonghyun’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Jonghyun answered.

“Uh huh… Yes… Now?... Okay, See you later.” Jonghyun hung up the phone. “I have to go. Have fun.”

“Okay. By the way, I’m going to be out late from now on, so you’ll have to make your own dinner.” I said.

“Okay.” Jonghyun responded before leaving.

I continued to play Halo before I turned the system off and got dressed. I chose to wear a suit with a blue bow tie.

I remembered to put the key Kangin onto my key ring as I headed out.

Entering the kitchen, Siwon spotted me.

“Oh, Kangin gave you the key? Good. Go get ready and good luck!” Siwon ushered me away.

I stumbled out of the kitchen as Siwon shoved me out.

There were already customers seated around and I spotted Kyuhyun and Yesung mingling with a group of guests as I walked towards them.

As I arrived, I realized that Yesung was attached to the lips with someone and I blushed.

“Hey! He’s cute. Can I have him?” one of the male guest eyed me hungrily as the person beside him gave me a good once over before winking at me.

I blushed harder.

Kyuhyun laughed. “Sorry Chansung, Henry’s not an escort. He’s actually the new pianist/violinist.” Kyuhyun answered.

“Aw. He’s cute.” Chansung pouted.

Kyuhyun turned to me as he reached in his coat pocket. “This is for you; put it on your left chest.”

Kyuhyun passed me a bronze metal plate with my name on it. I took off the paper behind it and stuck it on my suit where Kyuhyun had told me to place it.

I looked at the guests that Kyuhyun was still talking amically with and looked at Kyuhyun questionably.

Kyuhyun caught my confused eye and turned to me. “These guests are regulars here.” Kyuhyun grinned. “Let me introduce them. The one sharing spit with Yesung is Junho.” Junho flipped Kyuhyun off without parting lips with Yesung. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and continued. “That guy is Nichkhun,” Nichkhun smiled at me. “That one is Wooyoung.” He gave me a wink. “Taecyeon.” He waved, smiled broadly, and winked at me. “Chansung.” He leered at me. “and lastly, Jun K.” My eyes widened. He had to be one of the hottest men on this planet. _I mean seriously? That chin, cheek bones… everything just screams sexy._

I was pretty sure I resembled a tomato now as I noticed Kyuhyun giving me an all too knowing smile.

Jun K. must’ve noticed my sudden change of demeanor when Kyuhyun said his name as he held out his arms. “Want me to hold you? You do look adorable…” Jun K smirked at me. Before I could respond Kyuhyun snickered and pushed me towards him. “No kissing…. Just cuddling.” I mumbled.

“Deal.”

Jun K. pulled me onto his lap and started to brush his hands through my hair as I hid my face in his chest.

I heard people catcalling and burrowed my face further into Jun K’s chest and felt it rumble as Jun K chuckled.

“You’re hair is soft… You don’t have to be so shy you know.” Jun K said.

“… It’s just…  I’m not used to this….” I said quietly, my voice muffled.

“You never had a boyfriend?” Jun K asked surprised.

“I had a girlfriend back in Canada, but we split after I told her I was moving to Korea.” I said quietly.

“mm… So you’ve never been held like this?”

“Well… Heechul did earlier… but it didn’t last too long...” I said embarrassed.

“I see.”

I was really comfortable in Jun K’s arms and I was close to dozing off when someone squeezed my shoulders and my eyes snapped open.

I looked up to see… Heechul.

“I thought you are a performer?” Heechul said with a raised eyebrow.

I reddened again. “... Yes I am.”

“Then why are you here and not on the stage?”

“Huh?” I looked at the time. _7:55 p.m. SHIT!_ I jumped out of Jun K’s lap. “I’m sorry! I dozed off… I didn’t think it was already this late!” I squeaked.

Heechul sighed and patted my head. “Don’t let it happen again. Did Jun K touch you anywhere he shouldn’t?” Heechul stared accusingly at Jun K as he raised both of his arms in surrender.

“No” Jun K and I said simultaneously. “I told him I’d only accept cuddling after Kyuhyun shoved me towards him.” I said.

“I’ll have a talk with Kyuhyun later then. Go now, before Kyuhyun and Yesung start without you.” Heechul replied.

I nodded frantically as I bowed to both Heechul and Jun K and ran off.

I glared at both Kyuhyun and Yesung as I climbed onto the stage.

They both gave me their best kicked puppy look.

“You looked so comfortable and peaceful there…” Yesung started.

“Yeah! And we didn’t want to disturb you….” Kyuhyun said.

“It’s okay. Oh Heechul said he wanted to talk to you later Kyuhyun.” I said mischievously.  

“Bwah? You got me in trouble with the big boss? How could you??” Kyuhyun sulked.

“Suck it up. It’s called payback.” I said as I stretched my fingers.

Yesung laughed as he handed a microphone to Kyuhyun and me.

Kyuhyun tapped the microphone three times before beginning the show.

It was finally time for a break as I headed towards the bar to get a drink. Jun K approached me.

“You were great! Your fingers moved so nimbly and fast too! It was so cool.” He said excitedly as he embraced me.

“Thank you!” I beamed, feeling a sense of accomplishment swell in me.

“Here’s a tip.” Jun K said as he passed me a couple of coins.

“Oh.. I’m not sure if I’m allowed to take tips…” I said uncertainly before a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

“You can.” I looked behind me to see Donghae grinning at me. I nodded at him.

“Okay then. Thank you!” I hugged Jun K again. “I’m going to go to the bar for a drink. I’ll find you later.” Jun K nodded in acceptance and headed back to his table.

“Thanks Donghae. Aren’t you on security? Why are you here?” I asked.

“Just passing through. Heechul is calling an emergency meeting.” Donghae answered.

“Okay.” I said.

“Don’t look for Heechul, Siwon, Kangin, me, or anyone else you can’t find easily as chances are they are in this meeting. If it is an emergency, the conference room is across from Siwon’s office.” Donghae informed me.

“Okay Donghae hyung.” I said.

Donghae gave me a once over before saying. “You’re a good kid, Henry ah.” Donghae ruffled my hair before leaving.

I headed towards the bar. Zhou Mi was busy mixing a drink so I went to Sungmin’s side of the bar. “Hey!”

Sungmin looked up. “Oh hey Henry. You did good for the first performance.”

I grinned. “Thank you! Could I get a coke please?”

“With alcohol?” Sungmin asked.

“No thank you. I like to be sober.” I chuckled. “I can’t hold my alcohol very well.”

“I see.” Sungmin said.

Suddenly two of the escorts came to the bar.

“You must be Henry! I love your performance. I’m an escort. My name is Eunhyuk.” Eunhyuk introduced himself.

“I’m Kibum. And my customer is Han Geng.” Kibum said in Han Geng’s lap.

Han Geng nodded at me before connecting his lips to Kibum’s.

I looked away but turned back suddenly. I noticed something.

_What in the world…_ Han Geng’s fingers were discreetly feeling around under the bar as if he was checking for something. I had a gut feeling that whatever it was it wasn’t good.

“What are you looking at?” Han Geng’s gruff voice sounded.

I snapped my head towards him. “Huh? Oh.. Nothing. I was just spacing out.”

Han Geng nodded and turned back to Kibum.

I saw Yesung motioning at me to get back to the stage and I excused myself and quickly ran back, but I couldn’t get what I just saw out of my mind.

However when I placed my hands on the keys of the piano, everything else faded away and all that mattered was the music.

After the finale, everybody in the audience stood up and gave us a standing ovation. Kyuhyun and Yesung clapped my back.

“That never happened before!” Kyuhyun said.

“Yeah…. It must be because of you! Drinks on me!” Yesung cheered.

Kyuhyun and Yesung ran off.

After Kyuhyun, Yesung, and I partied, Kyuhyun and Yesung retired back upstairs and I started to help put up all of the chairs. When I finished that, I noticed that Zhou Mi kept looking at his watch and was scrubbing furiously at all of the glasses in the sink.

“Need help? I can do it for you. You can leave if you want.” I offered.

“Really? It would be a huge help. I promised my aunt I would pick her up at the airport today, and I am going to be late if I don’t leave right now. The glasses go upside down on the table like this,” Zhou Mi showed me. “And the teaspoons, teaplate, teacups, and coffee cups go here in the counter behind.” Zhou Mi showed me.

“Okay!” I said.

“Thank you, Henry! You’re a lifesaver.” Zhou Mi said as he grabbed his coat.

“You’re welcome, now shoo. You have an aunt to pick up!” I shooed him out of the door.

After putting the last glass on the mat on the bar, I washed my hands and put all of the washing stuff away. I was going to leave when I remembered what I saw earlier with Han Geng.

I went to the section of the bar Han Geng was sitting at and looked under the table.

My eyes widened. Under the table I saw a device. It looked like some kind of listening device.

_Heechul was angry earlier because somebody stole their shipment… He couldn’t figure how they figured out where it was… Is it because of these listening devices? It would make sense… I have to tell Heechul hyung!_ I bolted. I ran up the stairs and panted as I reached the conference room Donghae said they were in. It looked like they were still there.

I knocked on the door.

“What is it? – Henry? I thought I told you not to knock unless it was an emergency.” Donghae asked.

_There might be a listening device here too…_ I shoved passed Donghae.

“Heechul! I need you to come with me. Ryeowook broke some dishes on the floor and slipped. His hand is bleeding really badly. I need your help.” I said desperately.

“Donghae-“

“No!” I cut in. “Ryeowook asked for you personally.”

Heechul narrowed his eyes at me. “Fine.”

Donghae and everyone else looked at me curiously.

Heechul led me to a hidden staircase that led to the hallway that led to the kitchen. When Heechul walked in, Ryeowook was whistling as he washed the dishes, perfectly fine.

Heechul turned around furiously as Ryeowook looked at us in confusion.

“Wha-“

I covered his mouth.

Heechul’s eyebrow twitched angrily.

“I need to show you something important. Follow me and stay quiet.” I whispered.

I let go of Heechul and pushed passed him. I walked out the door leading to the bar.

Heechul followed me cautiously, expressionless.

I kneeled down where I saw the listening device and pointed at it.

Heechul kneeled down next to me and immediately saw what I was pointing to him.

Heechul’s eyes widened dramatically and then it narrowed. Carefully, Heechul reached out and detached it from under the bar.

Using his other hand he grasped my hand and pulled me back the way we came from, past a wide eyed Ryeowook, up the hidden staircase and back into the conference room.

When we arrived. Heechul slammed the door shut and locked it, startling everyone in the room.

Heechul slammed the device on the table. “Here’s how we keep losing those shipments. Someone bugged us.” Heechul eyes flashed. “If it was one of you guys, I will demolish you in seconds. There is probably another one in this room… Henry what the fuck are you doing?” Heechul glared at me.

I ignored him. Something was off. And I didn’t like it a bit. Back in Canada, I helped a lot around the community and gotten to know the people in the community very well. In my endeavors, I learned secrets that some of the people in the community keep hidden. In an effort to stop me from going to the police, I’ve been stalked numerous times and ambushed. As a result, I developed some sort of a sixth sense that makes me feel weird whenever someone is stalking me or that someone is present that shouldn’t be.

I looked around. I finally saw movements behind a filing cabinet and tree. I am short but I am one of the fastest people in my martial arts class I took back when I needed an extra hobby to waste some time. I soon had the mystery person pinned to the ground.

“I think I found your person.” I told Heechul.

Everybody looked at each other in shock before Heechul grinned.

“Siwon. I think you got quite the catch today. Henry is a jewel.” Heechul grinned wolfishly.

“I think you’re right.” Siwon said as he took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the man under me.

Heechul approached the man that was now being forced up by Siwon. “Kang Daesung. A pleasure. Mind telling us why you’re here?” Heechul sneered at him.

Daesung spat at Heechul but said nothing.

Heechul’s face turned cold. “Take him away.”

Siwon nodded and shoved Daesung out.

“Donghae, Leeteuk, and Sungmin, keep looking for the listening device. Look under every rock and cranny, until you are sure it is not in this room. Kangin, find me later.” Heechul ordered. “Rest of you. Dismissed.”

Everybody nodded and left. I stayed beside Heechul fidgeting.

Heechul’s calculating gaze turned to me.

“Follow me. We need to talk.”

I nodded as I followed Heechul down the hall into what seemed to be his office.

“Tell me. How did you find out about the bug?” Heechul asked after we seated.

I explained how I met Han Geng and saw that his fingers fiddling with something under the bar and I grew suspicious. I told him how Zhou Mi had to leave so I washed the dishes for him and I remembered so I decided to check and when I realized what I was looking at, I immediately ran to get you.

Heechul twitched his eye angrily when he heard Han Geng’s name but his angry expression cleared before saying, “Good. You were smart by the way to use Ryeowook as an excuse for me to come down.”

“Thank you. I really didn’t know what else to do.”

“You did a good job. But how did you know that that man was hiding there?”

“I used to help around the community a lot back in Canada. So I ended up knowing a lot of people and I would sometimes figure out some of their secrets that are supposed to be hidden so I ended up getting stalked and ambushed a lot. As a result, I get this weird feeling whenever I get stalked or if someone is hiding.”

Heechul eyed me. “You would be very useful to have around. You did well.”

“Thank you.”

“I will drive you home. Let’s go.” Heechul said.

“Okay.” I yawned.

Heechul grinned at me.

I followed him to his car and directed him to my flat that I shared with Jonghyun.

“Here it is.”

“It’s quite small…” Heechul frowned.

“But it’s comfortable so it’s fine.” I said, opening the car door.

“I see. Good night.” Heechul said as he waved goodbye.

I waved back and turned back to my flat and unlocked the front door.

I groaned when I saw Jonghyun sleeping on the floor again.

“You idiot… You’re going to get sick, sleeping like that.”

I grunted as I half lifted, half dragged Jonghyun back to his bedroom.

*Thud*

Something fell from Jonghyun’s coat pocket. I looked at it and froze.

_JONGHYUN HAS A GUN??!?!??_


	3. Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came back from the states!  
> Done shopping for the year.  
> Oh, just to clear up, Jun K and co didn't stalk Henry. They just spotted him on their way to the bar.  
> :DD  
> Hope you like.  
> This chap just depicts what Henry's day usually goes like

_… Is this why he refuses to tell me where he works?_

I shook my head. It’s none of my business. As long as it he does not involve me, I would not stick my nose where it doesn’t belong.

I continued to drag Jonghyun to his bed. I undressed him to his boxers and covered him with blankets. I then went out in the hall to grab Jonghyun’s gun and I put it back into Jonghyun’s coat pocket.

I left Jonghyun’s room and passed out on the living room couch.

*Morning

I was shaken awake.

“Ugh… What time is it?” I asked.

“9:30 get up. I want breakfast.” Jonghyun pouted.

“Make your own…” I grumbled, flipping around on the couch.

“There’s no milk. And I can’t cook.” Jonghyun said simply.

“…”

“OW!” I screamed. Jonghyun had shoved me off the couch. “Damn it Jonghyun… that’s going to bruise.”

“Don’t care. Feed meeeee.” Jonghyun whined.

“Geez… How old are you?” I grumbled as I picked myself off the floor and headed towards the tiny kitchenette.

I quickly tossed together some scrambled eggs and bacon before dumping the portions onto two plates. I gave one to Jonghyun before I started to eat.

“How was work?” I mumbled around my food.

“Not so good… Something unexpected happened last night. Boss wasn’t pleased.” Jonghyun said.

“Is that why I found you passed out on the ground last night?” I asked.

“Yeah… Boss interrogated everyone and had us scrambling around before he let us go.”

“mm…”

“How was your first day?” Jonghyun asked.

“Pretty good. I helped out and I think I made a good impression on my boss.” I said happily.

“That’s good. Are they giving you a better pay?”

“Yup. Double than my last job. Probably more.” I said.

“Does that mean we can pay off our taxes, rent, and shit without a worry in the world?” Jonghyun looked skeptically at me.

“Not really. But we’re getting there.” I answered.

“I’ll do the dishes.” Jonghyun said getting up as I put my dish in the sink.

I had class at my university in around two hours so I sat down and worked a bit on a marketing project I had to do. I stopped when Jonghyun walked in wearing a mischievous smirk.

“Yeah?” I turned to him only to find myself squealing in laughter as I fell off my chair.

“AHAHAHAHAHA JONGHYUN STOP THAT!” I screeched.

“But it’s so much fun.” Jonghyun laughed.

“Not for me. Let me go.” I choked out.

“Okok, only if you watch a Dextor marathon with me.”

“I have to leave after an hour, but okay.” I agreed.

An hour later*

I bid Jonghyun farewell as I left my apartment.

I bussed to my university and sat down next to a person who was looking into a mirror.

“Hello.” I said.

“Hmm? Oh. You take accounting too? I never saw you around before.” The stranger eyed me weirdly before his eyes widened. “Wait!! You’re that new pianist at that bar right?”

“Huh? Super Junior Bar you mean?” I tilted my head to the right.

“Yeah! You’re really good you know? The last pianist was pretty mediocre. Eunhyuk had to rap a couple of times to get the audience moving.” The stranger said.

I blushed. “Thank you.. but who are you?”

“Oh … sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Kim Kibum.”

“Kibum? But…” I asked confused. He didn’t look like the Kibum Han Geng was holding.

“Haha… I’m sorry. I have to the same name as one of the other escorts, don’t I? You can call me, Key.” Key said with a grin.

“Oh! I remember Siwon told me you’re an escort?” I said.

“Yup. Did you meet Taemin?” Key asked.

“No.” I shook my head.

“Mmm. He’s still in high school. I’ll introduce you two later.” Key said.

“Really? Okay… Wait. You’re not in second year?” I asked.

“Yeah… I’m minoring in business, but I major in fashion. I’m actually a fourth year. I’m graduating after this year.” Key said with a wink.

“Not surprised.” I grinned.

Before Key and I could talk more, Professor Sun walked in and started the class.

* * *

 

“Aw, man… Professor Sun can really screw us over sometimes.” I frowned as I thought about the amount of textbook work he gave us.

“I know…” Key sighed. “At least he marks easy.”

I snorted. “Of course he does. Or no body would’ve passed his course.”

Key snickered.

“Key hyung!” Somebody called out.

“Taemin yah!” Key smiled.

“Who’s he?... Oh Henry hyung?” Taemin looked up with big eyes.

“Hello. You must be Taemin? Key talked about you.” Taemin’s eyes widened

“Really? Yay~” Taemin cheered.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Key asked curiously.

“Class got cancelled. My last class teacher said he had to leave for a family emergency.” Taemin pouted.

“Okay then.” Key said.

“Oi Henry!” I turned.

“Oh. Hey Lu Han!” I called.

“Hey! What’s up bro? I didn’t see you for some time. Want to… who are they?” Lu Han looked curiously at Key and Taemin.

“Lu Han, this is Key and Taemin.” I smiled. “We work at the same place.”

Lu Han nodded and shook Key’s outstretched arm.

Before anyone could do anything, Lu Han’s cell vibrated and Lu Han glanced at it.

“Gotta go. I’ll catch up with you later man.” Lu Han quickly patted my back before fleeing.

“....” I turned back to Key and shrugged.

He shrugged back. “Let’s go shopping tomorrow. I can think of some clothing that will send Jun K and our workmates drooling after you.” Key grinned slyly at me.

I blushed. “Sounds good.. I guess.”

“Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in.” Key offered his phone as I passed him mine.

After exchanging numbers with both Taemin and Key, I left to head home.

* * *

 

Arriving home, I made myself lunch and started to work on my university work. When I looked up after finishing the stack of homework my accounting professor gave me, my eyes widened as I realized I only had 20 minutes to get to the bar to rehearse.

I quickly changed and grabbed wallet, keys, and cellphone as I hightailed out of my apartment. As I was impatiently waiting for the bus to come, a red sports car rolled up in front of me. I widened my eyes when I recognized the person coming out of the car.

“Jun K???!” I said in surprise.

He gave me a goofy grin. “The one and only. Come on. I’ll give you a ride. You’re going to be late if you take the bus now.” Jun K offered.

“Okay.” I said as I approached the car. I noticed how all of the other seats were full except for Jun K’s seat.

“But… “

Jun K. smiled deviously. “Don’t worry. You can sit on my lap.”

“Um… okay.” I relented.

Jun K. got in first before I carefully plopped myself down on his lap.

Nichkhun and Wooyoung waved at me and Junho gave me the peace sign as he zoomed off.

“Where’s Chansung?” I asked.

“This car can only seat 5 people and he drew the short straw so he’s bussing.” Jun K. chuckled.

“Oh.” I responded as I looked around at each of them curiously. “What do you guys do?”

“I’m a businessman. I work for a financial company.” Jun K answered.

“Which one?” I asked.

“Samsung. I go around promoting the product and help make up the next plans to counter the competitors’ promotion ideas.” Jun K. answered.

“I laze around all day at home programming stuff for Microsoft.” Taeckyeon smiled.

“Banker.” Junho pitched in.

“I volunteer at an animal shelter and work as a vet. Chansung owns a couple branches of malls.” Wooyoung finished.

“Cool.” I grinned. “I’m a university student. I major in business… and minor in music.”

“Do you go to the same university as Key?” Nichkhun asked curiously.

“Yea… I didn’t know until today though!” I responded.

“You would’ve been the youngest employee they have if they didn’t hire Taemin yah.” Wooyoung chuckled.

“Key said Taemin is still in highschool. Is he even old enough to be an escort?” I said eyes wide.

“Yeah… Key and Taemin are childhood friends. Key moved away for a year and came back. He wanted to surprise Taemin, so he didn’t call ahead of time like usual, but when he got to Taemin’s house he heard screaming. So he kicked open the door and saw Taemin’s dad hitting Taemin. Key knocked Tae’s dad out and bought him to Heechul because he knew his parents couldn’t afford another mouth. In return for safety, Taemin offered to be an escort because he wanted to stay close with Key.” Taecyeon answered.

“Wow…. Is it..” I started.

“It’s alright. It’s common knowledge at the bar. But don’t mention it to Taemin though, it brings back bad memories for him.” Junho said. “Oh. We’re here. Your rehearsals start at 7 pm right? You’re five minutes late, I suggest you haul your ass out of Jun K’s lap.”

“Shit.” I muttered as I fumbled around.

Jun K chuckled as he fixed up my suit and opened the door. “Have fun. Don’t let Heechul bite you.”

“Shut up.” I said as I sprinted to the back door.

I charged through the kitchen, startling Ryeowook and rushed towards the stage.

“I’m .. sorry…” I panted.

Yesung laughed. “Don’t say it to me. Say it to the Mr. Grumpy-pants behind you.”

I slowly turned around to see Heechul glaring at me with his arms crossed. I gulped.

“Normally, I would give you clean up duty but knowing you, you would’ve done it regardless, whether or not it was punishment. Just because you helped me yesterday doesn’t mean you can slack off. Understand?” Heechul snapped.

“Yes Heechul hyung. It won’t happen again.” I said.

“See to it, you don’t.” Heechul turned around and walked away.

In my peripheral vision, I saw someone watching me coldly. I recognized the silver nameplate that all escorts had.

As I settled down on the piano bench I whispered to Kyuhyun.

“Who’s that? He doesn’t seem to like me.” I whispered.

Kyuhyun glanced at the escort. “Oh. That’s Leeteuk. He’s one of Heechul’s VIPs.”

“VIPs?” I asked as I stretched my fingers.

“Yeah. He has good ideas when it comes to strategy and attack patterns. He acts as an unofficial second-in-command.” Yesung cut in.

“Oh… But why is he giving me such a cold look.” I wondered. “I don’t think I did anything bad to him.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyuhyun said. “Leeteuk worked hard to get Heechul to notice him. It took him years to gain Heechul’s trust and acknowledgement for his capabilities to get to where he is now. But yesterday was only your first day here and you already gained Heechul’s attention by finding both the listening devices and Daesung.”

“Oh… I guess I will go talk to him later then.” I said absentmindedly.

“I don’t think you should. You’ll just end up pissing him off more.” Kyuhyun answered.

“I’ve got to try though… I’ll feel bad if I don’t.” I shrugged.

“You’ve got guts, kid.” Yesung eyed me warily.

We rehearsed a couple of pieces before I asked. “What happened to Daesung?”

“You gotta asked Kangin for that one. Although one of the reasons why Heechul is so favourable is that he always keeps you in the loop regardless of what status you are but we tend to not ask for the gory stuff.” Yesung said.

“Gory?” I said eyes wide.

“Yeah. Don’t forget. This isn’t a normal bar. This is the headquarters for a major crime ring. They will do anything to get an up on their enemies.” Yesung reminded me.

“I understand. But why Kangin? Is he the usual one who does this kind of thing?” I asked.

“Nah. It’s either Kangin, Heechul, or Siwon. They draw straws. I guess Kangin got the short straw this time.” Kyuhyun chuckled.

“Oh.”  I nodded.

We continued to rehearse until 7 50 p.m. before we decided to take a break before the actual performance starts.

I headed towards the washroom.

When I finished my business I noticed Leeteuk washing his hands at the sink area.

“Hey…” I said cautiously.

“…”

“Can we talk?” I ventured.

Leeteuk glanced at me. “What do you want?” he grunted.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me.” I looked down.

Leeteuk turned towards me. He took a step closer and grabbed my chin. “Do you know why I hate you?” he snarled looking directly at my eyes.

“Yesung and Kyuhyun say it’s because I accomplished something you spent years achieving in a day.” I said. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to outshine you… I didn’t know.” I said sadly.

Leeteuk frowned and stepped back. “You’re different…”

“Huh?”

“Normally, people shy away from me, yet you had the guts to apologize… I see why Heechul likes you. You have a soft nature but you are courageous at the same time. But you’re too trusting. This is a crime ring. People will take advantage of you. Watch out.” Leeteuk warned me.

“Can you help me stop people from taking advantage of me?” I asked frowning. I didn’t like the idea of people using me.

“… I can try.” Leeteuk relented.

“Thank you!” I said gleefully as I hugged him.

Leeteuk patted my back awkwardly. “It’s hard to find someone like you in this line of work. I will watch out for you… Come on. We better go. You’re due back on stage soon.” Leeteuk said as he led me out of the washroom with a hand on the small of my back.

“It’s good that Kyuhyun and Yesung are explaining things to you. It’s always good to be aware of what is going on around you.” Leeteuk commented.

I nodded. “Observation is key to everything.” I joked.

Leeteuk laughed as he gave me a slight push towards the stage.

Kyuhyun and Yesung both looked at me curiously with a raised brow.

“I haven’t seen Leeteuk laugh for a long time. What did you do?” Yesung asked.

“Nothing.” I said.

“…. I have a feeling that now that you’re here, everything is going to get a lot more interesting.” Kyuhyun grinned before starting the show.

After my violin finale, I went to help the escorts clean up.

“Henry hyung!”

“Oh hey Taemin!” I grinned happily.

“Key left to finish up his design. He said to meet him at the Hyundai Department store at Main street tomorrow at 1.”

“Okay! How’s school?” I asked.

“Boring.” Taemin said. “Is university hard? Key always works. He never stops unless he’s shopping.”

“Yeah. You need to work really hard to keep your grades up in university. What do you want to go into?” I asked.

“I want to follow Key, but fashion doesn’t interest me much. I want to be a doctor, but blood scares me and I don’t like the pressure.” Taemin said sadly. “I think I would be too overwhelmed to be a good lawyer too. I like dancing though! I’m not as good as Yesung but I think I’m getting there!” Taemin said cheerfully.

“That’s good!” I said. “You look tired. Go sleep. We’re done here.”

“Okay Henry hyung. Good night.” Taemin yawned as he headed towards the stairs.

I was headed towards the kitchen to see if Ryeowook wanted help when I noticed Eunhyuk sitting in a chair sadly.

“Eunhyuk?” I approached.


	4. Betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo  
> Yeah, yeah yell at me  
> I actually had this chapter finished a long time ago  
> I forgot to post it  
> Smooth

Eunhyuk lifted his head up.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I can’t find Kibum. It’s weird. I saw him today but disappeared after the intermission. I don’t like it.” Eunhyuk said.

“Did you call him?”

“He won’t pick up. I think Han Geng has something to do with it. Kibum distanced himself away from everybody when Han Geng showed up.” Eunhyuk said.

“Han Geng is one of the big guys in Jiyong’s group. Do you think Kibum is a traitor?” Donghae asked approaching us.

“I don’t know… I trust Kibum… but no matter which way I look at it, it doesn’t make any sense.” Eunhyuk said.

Eunhyuk slid his hand across his pant pocket and froze. His eyes widened and he pulled out a note from his pocket.

“That wasn’t there before…” Eunhyuk muttered and opened it.

Suddenly he threw the paper on the ground and started to bawl.

I picked it up as Donghae leapt to hug Eunhyuk.

I read the note out loud.

“ _Eunhyuk,_

_Don’t tell anyone. But I’m leaving. Han Geng offered me a way out. I don’t like being an escort, you know that. I’m only here because I signed that stupid contract with Heechul. Jiyong offered me a place where I could get some real recognition. Sorry._

_Kim Kibum_.”

Donghae narrowed his eyes. “That traitor…”

“Who’s a traitor?”

I spun around to find Leeteuk.

I handed the note to him.

Leeteuk hissed. “Heechul saved his sorry ass. Is this really how he repays him? That bastard… He only had half a year left of his contract. He couldn’t wait that long? I’m going to give this to Heechul. Don’t leave yet.”

“Okay Leeteuk hyung.” I said.

I watched as Leeteuk speedwalked towards the stairs.

“What will happen to Kibum?” I asked.

“They’re probably going to kill him.” Donghae said.

Eunhyuk sobbed louder.

I nodded grimly. “I understand. Can I trade number with you guys?”

Eunhyuk shakily handed over his phone as I gave my phone to Donghae to fill in.

I put my number into Eunhyuk’s phone and quickly skimmed through his contacts to find Kibum’s number.

I made a mental note and returned it to Eunhyuk and put my number in Donghae’s before I got my cell back.

Heechul, Siwon, and Leeteuk stormed down the stairs.

“We got a lead on Kibum. He’s at the apartment complex in the Cineplex area in downtown. We’re leaving.” Heechul said quickly before they filed out of the building.

I nodded.

I sat down and fiddled with my cellphone. I knew this was wrong, but I wanted to warn Kibum. I was going to really regret this later.

I texted Kibum.

_They know you’re in the apartment complex in the Cineplex area in Downtown. They are going there now. Get out of there immediately if you value your life._

I pressed send.

Half a minute later I got a reply.

_Leaving. Who are you?_

_Anonymous. It’s better if I don’t say who I am._

_Eunhyuk?_

_Not telling._

_… Whoever you are thank you._

_You’re welcome. Don’t text me again or I will tell Heechul._

He stopped responding.

“I’m going to go find Kangin.” I said to Donghae, unable to look him in the eye.

Donghae nodded and I left to go upstairs.

I found Kangin leaving a room.

“Kangin?” I called. For some reason I was trembling. I was scared. I don’t think I could last a couple of days after what I just did.

“Henry?” Kangin asked worried.

I shook my head. “…I’m scared.”

Kangin sighed. “This was what I told Siwon about…” Kangin kneeled in front of me.

I latched on to Kangin.

Kangin carried me to what I assumed was his room and sat down on the couch. He ran his hand soothingly against my hair. After some time later, I fell asleep.

* * *

 

I woke up to hear Kangin and Siwon chatting.

“Did you find Kibum?” Kangin asked.

“Nope. We don’t know how but he somehow knew we were coming for him.” Siwon said.

“So someone tipped him off?” Kangin said. “… Henry looked shaken up. Could it be…”

I closed my eyes. “No it can’t. Kibum and Henry don’t know each other much. I doubt he has Kibum’s cellphone number.”

Kangin nodded.

I didn’t want to hear more so I slowly started to move.

“So the sleeping beauty decides to wake up.” Siwon joked.

“Shut up.” I muttered.

Siwon feigned hurt.

Kangin rolled his eyes. “Are you still scared?”

I rubbed eyes. “Nope… comfortable.” I mumbled as I cuddled into Kangin’s lap, reddening as I realized I said that outloud.

Kangin arched an eyebrow at me.

“I see you found yourself a cat.” Siwon laughed.

“He reminds me more of a dog.” Kangin snorted.

“Oh… Yesung told me to ask you… What happened to that man yesterday?” I asked Kangin.

“He won’t talk. Despite my best efforts. You caught one of Jiyong’s closest. Good job.” Kangin smiled.

“I think Heechul is trying to interrogate him now actually.” Siwon said.

Suddenly the door burst open.

“He’s gone.” Heechul said expressionless.

“What?” Kangin said.

“Donghae was supposed to guard him… shit. I don’t think he read that text.” Kangin slapped his forehead. “I should’ve made sure before I left.”

Heechul grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and screamed in frustration.

I felt a sense of dread in me. _I caused this…_ I looked away.

“Come on. I’ll drive you home again. I need to cool off anyways.” Heechul said as he tossed the pillow back onto Kangin’s bed.

I nodded as I hurried to catch up to him. Waving goodbye to Siwon and Kangin.

I gripped Heechul’s sleeve as we made our way to Heechul’s car.

“Are you okay? You don’t look too good.” Heechul asked.

“Yeah… just tired.” I said. I felt sick to the stomach.

“I heard you are going shopping with Key tomorrow?” Heechul said as he rolled the car out onto the road.

“Yeah…”

“Come to the bar tomorrow in whatever outfit Key picks out tomorrow, okay? You’d make good eye candy.” Heechul said.

“But..”

“Eye candy only. Nobody said we can’t taunt the customers. The escorts will be busy tomorrow.” Heechul chuckled.

“Alright, I guess.”

Soon we reached my apartment.

“Go to bed. You had a long day.” Heechul said as he leaned over to kiss me on the forehead.

“Thank you…” I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I couldn’t think of where I put my keys so I just rung the door bell.

“Henry?” Jonghyun said as he opened the door.

I fell onto Jonghyun’s chest and blacked out.


	5. Confession

When I woke up I stretched and stumbled out of bed. I was happy but I remembered what happened last night and my mood dampened.

After brushing my teeth and changing out of last night clothes I walked into the kitchen to find food waiting for me.

“I was worried last night.” Jonghyun sat eating a banana.

“Sorry…” I mumbled as I began to eat my porridge.

“I thought you weren’t feeling well, but your forehead seems normal to me. What’s wrong?” Jonghyun put down his banana peel.

“Nothing… I’m going shopping with a friend later, I’ll buy groceries.” I said.

“If you say so… when?” Jonghyun frowned.

I looked at the clock. “An hour from now.”

“Okay.” Jonghyun said. “Don’t tire yourself out too much. I’m going to leave first.”

“Alright.” I said finishing my porridge.

I put the dishes in the sink and went to my room to put the finishing touches on my marketing project.

After, I put on a pair of black jeans and a blue t shirt before I headed out to meet up with Key.

* * *

 “Henry!”

I turned. “Oh hey.” I said mildly. I was fidgeting. I was never able to hide my emotions whenever something was bothering me.

Key looked me up and down. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Bullshit. Tell me. Now.” Key narrowed his eyes.

“Can we sit first?”

Key nodded and dragged me over to the nearest bench and plopping me down. Key turned and looked at me.

“I did… something bad last night…” I said quietly.

“At the bar?” Key inquired.

I nodded. “Heechul is going to kill me when he finds out…”

“Does it have anything to do with Kibum?”

I nodded. “I…” I hesitated before telling Key exactly what happened last night.

Key looked somber. “Do you regret it?”

“Yeah… I feel like I let Heechul down, in a big way.”

“Here’s my suggestion. Tell Heechul.”

I stared at Key incredulously.

Key looked back at me with a serious look. “I’m serious. Tell him. It will be worse for you if he finds out on his own. In fact, you should tell him as soon as possible. He does not like having secrets kept from him.”

I nodded. “I’ll tell him soon.”

“Do it before Heechul finds out.”

“Okay.”

“Come on. Stop worrying about it. Let’s go shopping.”

We went around the department store. When we reached the clothing section, Key suddenly had a glint in his eye that made me uneasy.

“What-“ I started and suddenly Key bounded to the nearest rack of clothing.

Key glanced at me analytically before turning his attention to the clothing rack. He picked out some outfits and threw them into my arms and tossed others away with a shake of his head.

By the time we had covered the whole of the clothing section, the pile of clothing in my arms was so high Key had to physically push me around like a shopping cart as I couldn’t see past the mass of fabric in my arms.

I stumbled as Key pushed me into a changing room.

“Change into those outfits I gave you. Discard the ones you don’t want.” Key ordered.

“Okay.” I said.

In the end, I had divided the pile into two. I gave Key the pile of clothing that I didn’t like as much as the other outfits. Key dumped them with the pile of clothing that other people had discarded before going in to my changing room to search through the pile of clothing I liked.

He tossed me a pair of tight leather pants with chains on it and form fitting red tank top with a black jacket.

“Wear these. The people at the bar will love it.” Key told me.

I nodded as I took the attire from Key and shuffled through the pile to pick out a couple of outfits I especially liked and went to check them out.

Key and I chit chatted as we went down to the grocery section of the store. As I put food in my basket, I noticed a familiar face.

“Lu Han!” I called.

He turned and grinned when he saw me. “Hey, dork.” He called back.

“I’m not a dork.” I pouted.

“Did you do the accounting homework Professor Sun gave us?” Lu Han asked.

“Yeah I finished it.” I grinned.

“I did half of it.” Key said.

“Really? Wow… I still have lots more to do.” Lu Han pouted.

“It’s okay. You have a job right?”

“Yeah. My boss is putting everyone on a short leash lately.” Lu Han said rubbing the back of his head.

“Anyways, I’ll see you around!” Lu Han said before taking off.

I waved and turned my attention back to Key.

* * *

I waved to Key before I headed home with the bags of shopping I’ve done. _Heh… The last time I done so much shopping was when Jonghyun needed to buy a suit and kept tossing me things that he thought would look good on me as he walked around._ I reminisced amused.

I quickly reached home and dumped the bags to the ground. I sorted out the groceries before taking my bags of new clothing into my room. I took out the attire Key told me to wear.

When I finished I looked in the mirror and decided that I should spike up my hair a bit.

I headed to the bus stop only to find a familiar red sportscar parked nearby.

I went over and knocked on the window.

“Are we making this a habit now?” I asked when Jun K rolled down the window.

“Yup.” Jun K said before taking a good look at me. Jun K swiped a tongue across his lip. “You look… hotter than usual today.”

I reddened. “Thank you.”

I climbed onto his lap.

Nichkhun was driving this time and Chansung, Wooyoung and Junho waved at me.

“Taecyeon drew the short stick?” I asked.

“Yup.” Nichkhun popped the ‘p’.

“You look sexy.” Junho said winking as the rest of the guys around me nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.” I said.

Jun K planted a kiss on my cheek.

My cheek tingled a big as I snuggled closer to Jun K.

I then noticed Chansung’s demeanor.

“Chansung?” I asked tentatively.

“…”

“What’s wrong? You look stressed.” I said as I shuffled out of Jun K’s lap to Chansung’s.

“…” Chansung was silent although he moved to make me more comfortable.

“…Please?” I gave him my best puppy dog looked.

“…. Aish.” Chansung raised his arms to hug me to his chest. “You’re too cute.”

I heard Jun K. laugh and I aimed a kicked at his shin but missed causing him to laugh harder.

“Aw… Henry ditched you for Chansung.” Wooyoung said to Jun K.

Jun K’s expression darkened before catching my eye as he mouthed “Traitor” to me.

I huffed and moved closer to Chansung and both Wooyoung and Jun K. started to laugh.

I put my attention back to Chansung as I ignored the two snickering morons.

“Tell me?” I pleaded.

“…. My boyfriend broke up with me… For another man.” Chansung said quietly.

“…. Your boy- ex boyfriend is an idiot. You may be crude and be a general ass but you care a lot and wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone.” I said indignantly.

Chansung smiled and hugged me tighter.

“We’re here.” Nichkhun called before we all exited the car.

Chansung pecked me on the cheek before I bounded away.

When I entered the kitchen, Ryeowook eyed me carefully. “Your pants make your ass look more defined. I like it.” Ryeowook gave me a thumbs up as I blushed.

Zhou Mi whistled and Sungmin smacked my ass making stumble a bit.

“Lookin’ good” Sungmin winked as I hightailed out of the area leaving behind a laughing Zhou Mi who I was pretty sure was informing Sungmin that he was a bad person for scaring me away.

I shook my head and joined Kyuhyun on the stage.

“Wow… Key did good.” Kyuhyun grinned.

“I know. If the reactions I’m getting are anything to go by.” I snorted as Yesung laughed.

We rehearsed and stopped right to break before our performance started.

I saw Siwon and Heechul standing near the bar and I went over to them.

I tugged Heechul’s sleeve. “Do you like my outfit? I did what you told me to do.” I said giving my best aegyo look to him.

Heechul grinned and pinched my cheek. “You look cute. Go give Siwon some attention eh? I don’t think he got over how hot you look today.”

I looked at Siwon and grinned. He was sitting so I scrambled onto his lap.

“How do I look Siwon hyung?” I asked.

Siwon stared at me a bit. “Good…” he said before setting me on the ground and walking away.

I looked to Heechul. “Did I do something wrong?” I asked.

“Nope. Siwon is just a prude. Don’t worry about him.” Heechul told me before shooing me back to the stage.

I focused on my fingers as I ignore the catcalls from the audience. During the intermission I quickly scrambled through the audience and jumped into Nichkhun’s lap as he was the closest.

“People were being grabby today.” I pouted crossing my arms.

“Do we get special service?” Wooyoung asked as they all chuckled.

“Huh?” I asked as I let out a sound from the back of my throat as Nichkhun was running his hands through my hair. “Stop. You’re ruining my hairdo.” I cried to Nichkhun, swatting his hand away.

“Did you just pur?” Nichkhun asked me wide eyed.

“… Maybe?”

Nichkhun laughed as everybody else chuckled.

Taecyeon being oblivious said “I think what Wooyoung means is that you won’t let customer touch you except for us.”

“Oh… I don’t know. I feel like I can trust you.” I said.

They all nodded.

“You know I should charge you for touching Henry although he’s not an escort.” Heechul’s voice sounded.

“Aw…” Nichkhun said just as Jun K said “We don’t mind. We can split the price since we’re only cuddling him. Nothing more.”

They all nodded in agreement as they all shuffled to give Heechul the money.

Heechul accepted it. “You better keep your word.” Heechul warned before going back to the bar.

I snuggled deeper into Nichkhun’s lap.

“Where’s Junho?” I asked as I looked around.

“Sleeping with Yesung.” Wooyoung answered.

“Oh.” I nodded. _So that’s why Eunhyuk replaced Yesung in the middle of the show…_

Kyuhyun beckoned me back to the stage and we started again.

This time Eunhyuk rapped out a rap song as our finale and then left with a client.

It turned out that Heechul was right and Kyuhyun and I were left as the only ones to clean up and put up the chairs.

I looked up and saw Key liplocked with a customer and he gave me a look that said _Tell Heechul._

I shook my head.

I didn’t have the guts to tonight.

I quickly cleaned up and bid everybody good night before I headed home.

* * *

Things went on as normal for around a week. Key would urge me to talk to Heechul and I would decline. Jun K. and co. would come pick me up to take me to work and university was going along fine.

However the incident that involved me tipping Kibum off wouldn’t leave my mind.

Jonghyun kept shooting me worried looks, Leeteuk and Kangin kept staring at me given the chance, Key would glare at me, and Heechul kept staring at me as if he _knows_ I was hiding something from him.

I couldn’t stand it anymore. I felt really guilty. _I never felt this way before…_ I felt disappointed in myself.

_I have to tell Heechul… I can’t keep it in any longer._

It was a Sunday so I didn’t have to go to work until later. But I ran and ran. People on the sidewalk looked at me weirdly but I ignored them.

There were tears running down my cheeks and when I got there, Ryeowook looked at me alarmed and Kangin just stared at me. Key looked like he knew exactly what I was doing and said “Upstairs. Heechul’s office in the last door to the right in the left wing.”

“Thanks” I puffed out as I ran.

I vaguely heard Kangin asking Key what was going on as I ran past confused escorts and the two bartenders who yelled in surprised as I slammed the door open.

I ran into Heechul’s office and fell to the ground.

“I’m… sorry. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I’m so stupid… I shouldn’t have…” I bawled as I curled up on the ground.

Heechul looked at me and signaled to Siwon who looked distressed at me to leave. Siwon carefully moved past me and walked out.

Heechul stood and approached me.

“I know you’ve hiding something from me. Tell me what it is. Now.” Heechul glared at me.

I trembled as I took my cellphone out. My hands shook and I could barely see through my tears but I managed to pull the texts I gave to Kibum onto the screen and offered it to Heechul.

Heechul took my cellphone and read through it. Eyes growing cold. Heechul dropped my phone onto his desk before turning back to me.

“I do not take this kind of situations lightly.” Heechul said with a cold tone. “Just what were you thinking? And how did you get Kibum’s number?”

“I…I… Donghae said you were going to kill him.. hic.. I panicked. I didn’t want anyone to die so when I put my number in Eunhyuk’s phone I looked for Kibum’s contact information.” I cried. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”

“Does anyone know of this?” Heechul asked taking my chin into his hands.

“I told… Key last week… He told me to tell you as soon as possible.. I was too scared though.. hic… and I felt like I let you down.” I glanced down.

“You did let me down. I’m a little disappointed actually. You were doing fine.” Heechul’s demeanor darkened.

Heechul went to the cupboard that was located in one corner and took out something.

“Are you loyal? You will never deflect to Jiyong right? You’re not working for Kibum?” Heechul asked.

“I’m loyal only to you Heechul hyung. I don’t want to make you unhappy. If hyung doesn’t like Jiyong then I don’t like Jiyong either. I don’t work for Kibum, I only met him once.” _I don’t even know who Jiyong is…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?  
> Constructive Criticism is welcomed.


	6. Punishment and Explainations

“Good boy. I can’t let this go without punishment though. You know that?” Heechul said with a cold tone.

“I know. I’ve been bad… I deserve it.” I said squeezing my eyes shut.

Heechul grabbed my chin again. “Next time something like this happens. Tell me, understand? Or Siwon or Kangin. It doesn’t matter but tell one of us.”

“I promise”

Heechul went over to the couch located on the side wall of his office.

“Come over here.”

I shakily got to my feet and stumbled over to him.

Heechul pulled me facedown onto his lap and fiddled around with my belt.

“What… What are you doing?” I asked uneasily sniffling.

“You’ll see.” Heechul said.

He pulled down both my pants and boxers and I reddened.

* _SMACK*_

 _“_ OW” I screamed. Heechul had spanked me with his hand.

Heechul slapped the same spot and I whimpered.

“Count them. I’ll stop when I get to fifty.” Heechul ordered.

“Okay… Three!” I winced.

I counted and I could feel my butt cheeks sting.

After I counted to 20, instead of feeling pain, I started to feel pleasure.

“21!” I moaned and Heechul paused.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Heechul narrowed his eyes.

“… Yes.” I squeaked squirming on Heechul’s thigh.

* _SMACK*_

“Twenty… two” I moaned louder.

I moaned and squeaked until I finally reached fifty.

Then Heechul flipped me over and climbed on top of me.

“Are you still a virgin?”

I nodded.

“Good to know. Have you touched yourself?” Heechul asked, mouth close to my ear.

I shivered “Not really.”

Heechul grinned wolfishly. “This will be fun.”

Heechul stripped out of his pants before connecting his lips to mine.

He pushed open my lips and shoved his tongue inside me.

Heechul moaned. “You taste so good….”

I made a sound between a mix of a moan and a hiss when Heechul gripped my ass.

I panted as Heechul worked his way down, unbuttoning my shirt as he went.

I moaned when he dipped his tongue in my belly button.

His hands then moved on to my nipples. Rubbing them and making me moan uncontrollably.

Heechul moved up and swirled his tongue against my left nipple making, sending sparks to my eyes. I had never felt anything like this before.

As Heechul turned his attention to my other nipple, I wrapped my arms around his back.

Suddenly he sat up and moved his dick towards my face.

“Suck.” Heechul ordered, “Unless you want me to go in dry?”

My eyes widened before I opened my mouth and taking Heechul’s length in. Knowing that it was going to hurt as I was still a virgin, I tried to gather up all of my saliva and slicked it around Heechul’s member with my tongue.

I looked at Heechul. Although he looked stoic as ever, I could see how he was biting his lip and how his eyes glinted with lust.

Like every growing teenager, I have watched porn so I tried to follow the tactics that seemed to work the best on guys. around Heechul’s member before I started to bob my head.

I then slid my tongue over the slit of Heechul’s dick and grinned when I heard Heechul’s breath hitch.

I moved my head back in and swallowed

I hollowed my cheeks and moaned, which I regretted instantly as I started to choke on the mixture of pre-cum and saliva that suddenly entered my throat.

Heechul quickly realized what happened when he clambered off me and sat me up before clapping me on the back.

“Idiot…”

“I’m sorry… I never did this before…” I looked down embarrassed.

“Really? Because you are pretty good.” Heechul arched an eyebrow.

“I watch porn…” I flushed.

“Naughty boy.”

I looked up and saw a smirk that sent shivers down my back.

Heechul readied his cock at my hole and my eyes grew wide.

“You.. You aren’t going to stretch me first?” I said frantically.

“This is a punishment remember? I am doing this to teach you a lesson. Not to pleasure you.” Heechul said coldly before forcefully entering me.

I screamed. _It hurts… I feel like I’m being ripped into two… no into a billion pieces…_

I screamed and yelled for Heechul to stop. I eventually gave up screaming and squeezed my eyes shut as tears overflowed my eyes.

After what seemed like years, I fell unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt a hand running through my hair. I slowly blinked open my eyes to see Leeteuk.

“…. My ass hurts.” I said.

Leeteuk snorted. “No kidding.”

“Are Heechul’s punishments always like this?” I asked carefully.

“Sometimes. Depends on what he’s in the mood for.”

“Did Heechul send you?”

“Yeah.”

“Does everybody know what happened?” I asked.

“Yeah. Heechul makes sure we know when someone gets punished to make an example out of them.” Leeteuk said. “I actually found out from Key actually. I walked into the kitchen when Kangin was interrogating Key about why you were looking for Heechul in such a state. Afterwards, Siwon walked with a pokerface and then everybody could hear your screams.”

“I’m sorry…” I said looking away.

“Why did you do it?”

“I don’t … know. I just know that I won’t do it again. I knew that before Heechul punished me and my decision is only now reinforced.” I said.

Leeteuk nodded. “Kangin told me to give you back this.” Leeteuk passed me my cellphone. “Heechul read through all of your texts and Kangin placed a bug on your phone to record all of your texts, pictures, and conversations.”

“Okay.” I said.

“Jonghyun is your roommate right?” Leeteuk inquired.

“Yeah… Why?” I asked.

“Do you know what he works as?”

“No… He wouldn’t tell me so I never tell him anything about where I work either.”

“Okay.” Leeteuk said.

I noticed that Leeteuk looked relieved but I decided not to read too much into it.

“Do I still have to perform today?”

“Yeah.”

“…I don’t think I could sit on the piano bench…” I said.

“… Let’s go try and make that piano bench more comfortable.” Leeteuk said before easily lifting me up bridal style.

Leeteuk carried me down to the main floor and into bar area.

“Kyuhyun!” Leeteuk called.

“Yeah?” Kyuhyun hurried over.

“Carry Henry and stand beside the piano.” Leeteuk ordered and dumped me into Kyuhyun’s arms.

As Kyuhyun walked over to the piano he asked “Are you alright? Did Heechul go easy on you?”

“I’m as okay as I can be. Define easy please. I don’t think I’d know what Heechul’s ‘go easy’ would be.” I said in a sarcastic tone as I tried to ignore everybody’s concerned gazes that was directed at me.

Kyuhyun snorted. “You’re an idiot for tipping Kibum off.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” I muttered.

“Be nice to your-“

“Stop bickering.” Leeteuk ordered as he put a cushion on the piano bench. “Kyuhyun, sit Henry onto this cushion.”

Kyuhyun gently set me down on the cushion.

I hissed in pain and shot up and then crumpled onto the floor again.

“… Needs more cushions..” Leeteuk muttered and rushed off.

I moaned in pain.

Kyuhyun quickly picked me up from the floor. “You can’t even stand?”

“Apparently.” I muttered wincing. “Have you ever gotten punished by Heechul?”

“Yeah. Pretty much all of us here has atleast once. Except for the other bosses and Taemin. Taemin wouldn’t do a thing against Heechul’s orders.” Kyuhyun said.

I tried to laugh but choked when I felt pain.

“Heechul did a number on you didn’t he?”

“Yeah…”

“He took your virginity?” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah… Didn’t imagine to lose it like that.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“Are you mad at Heechul?”

“No… It was a punishment. I deserved it.” I looked away.

Kyuhyun laughed. “Heechul already has you wrapped around his fingers.”

“No, he doesn’t.” I said indignant.

Kyuhyun patted my head. “No worries, almost all of us are.”

“… What did you do to piss Heechul off?” I wondered.

Kyuhyun paused a bit. “Really stupid story actually. I was playing Starcraft as usual but I had the volume on loud in my room, so I didn’t hear Heechul call me and I had my room locked, so Kangin couldn’t get in either. Heechul wanted me to pick up something and everybody else had other things to do. And it was rather important too, so Heechul got really mad when I finally emerged from my room and told him I was too busy playing Starcraft. He had my laptop destroyed and they refused let me game for half a year.” Kyuhyun said with a pained expression. “Worst 6 months in my life.”

I laughed. “You’re a Starcraft addict?”

“Shut up. Starcraft is awesome. I play other games too!”

“We should verse each other some time.”

“Sure.” Kyuhyun responded smiling.

 Leeteuk came down with a couple more cushions and pillow.

I stared. “You do realize the piano chair will be so tall I wouldn’t be able to reach the pedals?”

“Yeah yeah, you’re playing your violin then.” Leeteuk grumbled. “You have no idea how much effort it takes to talk Siwon and Kangin into letting me take their couch cushions.”

I laughed.

Leeteuk shot me a dirty look before he motioning for Kyuhyun to set me on the bench again.

“… Better. But my legs still feel numb. And I need someone to get me my violin case from home, or I can get Jonghyun to drop it off for me.”

“No no. I can get it. Where’s your house?” Leeteuk said quickly.

I shot Leeteuk a weird look. _Was that panic I saw in his expression?_ I couldn’t be sure because it passed so quickly. I shook my head before I told Leeteuk my address.

“Is your roommate at home?”

“Probably not. Here’s my keys.” I said as I tossed it to him.

“My violin case should be in the living room. You know what it looks like.” I told Leeteuk before he took off.

I turned to Kyuhyun. “Hyung, pick me up?” I held my arms out.

“No.” Kyuhyun grinned slyly at me before turning on me.

“Meanie!” I shouted after him as he laughed.

I pouted and sat on my cushioned chair as I watched everyone walk around everywhere.

Suddenly, there was a weight on me and I winced with pain again.

“Donghae… get off. Hurts.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Donghae got off me. “Are you okay?”

“As okay as I can be. Shouldn’t you be doing work?”

“Psht. Kangin can wait. He practically uses me as his butler. He even had me serve tea one time too.” Donghae put on a way-too-happy-to-be-comfortable look. “Kangin can’t live without me!”

I snorted “For some reason, I highly doubt that.”

“Don’t let Kangin hear that Donghae, or he will just end up giving you the rest of his workload again so he could have another free dayoff.” Ryeowook laughed behind Donghae.

Donghae mock-sniffed “I swear he’s taking advantage of my services. Being a slave wasn’t part of my contract!”

We all laughed.   

Seconds later my cellphone vibrated in my hand.

_Really? I thought you worked later hours?_

_Something came up and I came earlier._ I typed back.

_Did you get into trouble? ;P_

_…. Yes q.q_

_Haha. Work harder, dummy. No wonder you never get good jobs._

_Hey! I do have a good job! I get more money than my last job._

_Really? Where do you work?_

_Why should I tell you? You won’t tell me where you work._

_Because I said so._

_Don’t YOU have work to do instead of teasing me?_

_Are you kidding me? Henry, teasing you IS my job._

_No it isn’t._

_How would you know?_

_You can’t get paid by teasing me all day._

_Really? I could get paid by an unknown benefactor to tease the living daylights out of you. ;)_

_Ew. Shut up._

_I didn’t say anything wrong. Such a naughty mind, Henli._

_Can’t you read? I said shut up._

_I’m not talking. How can I shut up?_

_Stop being a smartass._

_Jeez. You’re so bossy. I’m going to do homework now._

At that I turned off my phone after sending a quick message to Jun K that I was already at the bar.

“Who were you texting?” Leeteuk said as he placed my violin case next to my chair.

“Lu Han.” I said absentmindedly.

“Oh… I’ve been meaning to ask you. How do you know Lu Han?” Leeteuk asked me.

“We are childhood friends. Why? Is something wrong?” I said frowning.

“…No. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Leeteuk told me although his eyes showed suspicion and concern.

“…” I stared at Leeteuk a bit before relenting to his request. “Whatever you say, Leeteuk hyung. Is Key around?”

“Yeah. Want me to carry you up?” Leeteuk asked with a small smile.

“Yes please!” I said as I held out my arms.

Leeteuk chuckled before gathering me and headed up the stairs.

He stopped at a door and knocked on it.

There was some shuffling before Key poked his head out. “What is – Oh. Hi Henry.”

“Hi Key… Kind of weird conversing when I’m staring at the wall…” I muttered.

Key laughed as he opened the door.

“You can dump Henry on my bed.” Key told Leeteuk.

Leeteuk nodded before entering the room.

After Leeteuk left, I looked around Key’s room.

“So many mannequins… Did you really make all of this?” I gestured to the outfits on the many mannequins scattered around the room.

“Yeah…” Key rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s really good!” I said as I marveled at the design on the mannequin closest to me.

“You think so? I don’t think they’re that great…” Key muttered.

“Yeah! Why don’t you think so?” I asked and almost regretted it as I saw Key’s expression morph into his lecture faces.

“The outfit that you were staring at?”

I nodded.

“The stitching isn’t perfect. It looks awkward. The one over there?” Key pointed to another outfit. “The colour doesn’t go well together.”

Key kept going but I honestly thought that none of the things Key criticized were significant enough from calling the outfits an artwork.

I interrupted Key. “But Key… Couldn’t you just modify the changes?”

Key sighed. “I could but I don’t have to budget or time to keep remodeling each design and by the time I do, I have a new design I want to try out.”

“Do you do this for university?” I asked.

“Mostly. But I do it as a pastime too.”

“You should show the professors these.” I said enthusiastically as I waved a hand at the mannequins.

“Didn’t you listen to anything I said?” Key scowled. “They aren’t perfect.”

“But I don’t think they look bad at all! In fact I think they are a lot better than the ones they show in those Fashion debut-thing they have in the university!”

“You really think so?” Key looked uncertain.

“Yeah! And if the professors agree with me, you could really make it as a fashion designer!” I said brightly.

“But what if they don’t like it? It would be such an embarrassment.” Key said desperately.

“You need to take the risk, Key. How else are you going to get anywhere in life?” I said.

“…. Alright.” Key relented. “I’ll take photos and pick out some mannequins to take to the university tomorrow.”

“Yay!” I fist pumped the air.

“You’re weird you know that?” Key looked at me.

“Why?” I said with a small frown.

“For someone who just suffered through Heechul’s wrath, you’re really …. Happy.”

“Oh… “ I looked down.

“That isn’t necessarily a bad thing.” Key hurried to say. “In the past, when Heechul punished me for directly disobeying his orders, he burnt all of my mannequins and outfits. I cried for weeks. I wouldn’t eat or come out of my room. Taemin thought I died and worried so much that he would camp outside my door whenever he wasn’t working. Taemin would work extra hard too, to make up for my absence, flirting with the customers and taking advantage of some of the more perverted ones. All I thought about was all of the time and effort wasted as well as the ideas and potential gone.”

I frowned as I thought. “From what I hear, Heechul punishes people by taking away their most valuable passions. Why didn’t he do the same to me?” I looked up.

“Because… Henry. What do you do as a pastime?” Key asked me, looking into my eyes.

“I read… and I go out to jog or something… Back in Canada, when I wasn’t so focused on work, I would spend time with friends or help other people in the community.” I replied. “Music is a big part of life too. It’s my life.”

“See? That’s the thing. You’re so innocent. I heard that you helped apprehend many criminals back in Canada. You believe that the world is full of good and nothing evil.”

I broke Key’s gaze. “That’s not true… I know that there is poverty and people who do bad things with a good reason…”

“Yes, but you’ve never seen it. So how can you know what it is like?” Key pointed out.

“That’s true…”

“What Heechul was trying to do by what he did to you today was try to take your innocence. He could just force you to watch previous gangfights but I figured that Heechul thought that something more personal would make a bigger impact.” Key explained.

“…” _So that’s why… I never thought of it like that… There’s so much I don’t know about the world… This is such an eye opener… Life isn’t only black and white… There’s a billion shades of grey too… I’m hanging out with a lot of allegedly ‘bad’ people, but they aren’t a bad person. I always thought people who did bad things have a shitty personality… I was so naïve._

“But why didn’t he just burn my violin or something?” I cringed as I imagined my beloved violin going up into flames.

“Heechul probably didn’t want to chase you off so soon as you’re new here. He didn’t want to provoke any reason for you to hate him too much and become another Kibum.”

“Why does Kibum hate Heechul?” I asked curiously.

“…. Kibum was ambitious. He wanted to be recognized, but he didn’t have the skills, nor did he work very hard like Leeteuk did. He always followed the rules. But that was after he changed. In the beginning, he was rather benign, everybody fairly liked him. However, Kibum was also a jealous person. He envied Leeteuk and Donghae. When Siwon, Heechul, or Kangin would praise an escort for doing a particularly good job that day, Kibum would glare at the escort. The thing was, he was so focused on his feelings, he never really did much to be praised with. Eventually, he grew to hate Heechul. And I guess Jiyong’s gang noticed and decided to take advantage of him.”

“I kinda regret helping him now…” I murmured.

“… You know what, Henry? You’ve wormed your way into everybody’s hearts. Literally.” Key said looking at a wall after a while.

“What? Why?” I stared at Key confused.

“Siwon and Kangin are really strict and stone faced but whenever you’re around, they smile and relax… and they are actually _nice_ to you. If you’re not there, they would usually snap orders at us or something but now they actually act like normal people now. Donghae used to just follow Kangin around expressionless, he would only show his playful side when Eunhyuk is around and that’s usually when those two would get into trouble. Heechul kinda gave up on those two by the way. He’d just roll his eyes at them and give them a verbal lashing before sending them off. But now, when you’re here, he’s defying Kangin more and using everybody _even Siwon_ as his personal jungle gym. Taemin would only talk to me before. But he lets you talk to him. He doesn’t even respond to _Ryeowook_ for heaven’s sake! And you know? Kyuhyun has taken a liking to you. You’re one of the only people who get his sarcastic humour. He actually takes time away from his laptop to talk to you. Yesung… is Yesung. Nobody can explain him. Ryeowook has taken to mothering you. And Sungmin and Zhou Mi look at you as their little brother.” Key looked at me after finishing his tirade.

“… I … I… just… Wow. Just wow.” I said. “I never knew that.”

Key nodded. “You don’t belong here… Somebody so naïve and innocent, yet you’re here and you’re _changing_ the group dynamic. It’s just… bizarre. But it’s good. It’s a change that has been long overdue.”

“…” I didn’t know what to say.

*knock knock*

Key stood up and peeked out the door. “Oh. Hi Taemin shi.”

“Hi!” Taemin chirped before walking in. “Oh, hi Henry hyung!”

“Hello.” I waved awkwardly.

“Did you finish your homework?” Key asked Taemin.

“Yup!” Taemin chirped. “Henry hyung, Donghae says he will come pick you up soon. He says that Siwon wants to have an early dinner with you.”

“Okay. Thanks for the heads up.” I smiled.

“Your welcome! Henry hyung… Heechul didn’t punish you too hard, did he?” Taemin gave me a worried look.

“I’ll will live.” I said as I winced when I tried to move a bit. “He just managed to make me lose my ability to move the bottom half of my body.”

Key snorted as he fished around in a drawer.

“Yes!” Key grinned when he finally took his hand out of the drawer and holding out a camera. “Taemin, come here. Help me take pictures of the mannequins in this room.”

Taemin looked curiously at Key, “But why are you taking pictures of them, Key?”

“Because Mochi, over there, talked me into showing my imperfect designs to my university professors.” Key said looking pointedly at me as I gave my most innocent looking face at him.

Taemin stared wide eyed at Key. “But… you said…”

“Forget what I said. I’m doing it. Now help me before I change my mind.” Key scowled at Taemin.

Taemin rushed to help Key. I sat bemusedly on the couch as Key ordered Taemin around. Key finally shoved to the other end of the bed to make room for the mannequins and outfits that he decided was fit to bring to school the next day.

When Key left to use the restroom, Taemin turned to me.

“How did you do it?

“Do what?” I looked at Taemin confused.

“I’ve been trying to get Key to show everybody his creations, but he refuses every time. How did you manage to convince him?” Taemin cocked an eyebrow.

“I… honestly don’t know.” I said wide eyed.

Taemin looked at me. “You are really something else hyung.” Taemin smiled at me. “Thank you for getting Key to do this. He should’ve done it long ago.”

“You’re welcome.” I said as Key walked back into the room and resumed taking pictures.

There was a knock and Donghae opened the door.

“Is Henli – ah here?” Donghae asked.

“Yeah, I’m here.” I waved from the bed.

Donghae grinned and carefully picked his way through the piles of fabric, stencil, and paper towards me. He lifted me with ease and started to make his way out of the mess. I waved goodbye to Taemin and Key as Donghae strode out the doorway.

I snuggled closer to Donghae’s chest. “Donghae?”

Donghae nodded without looking at me.

“Why is it that you only work for Kangin?” I asked timidly. _Is it okay to ask… ?_

Just when I figured Donghae wasn’t going to reply, Donghae spoke.

“Kangin saved me. When I was younger, I was abused and bullied a lot. One day, I had enough, so I left. I was naïve back then. I always took stories of gangsters and other bad people with a grain of salt, so I never really acknowledged the real dangers of the world. So, since I wasn’t being careful, I suddenly found myself surrounded by a gang. They had their guns pointed at me. If Kangin didn’t step in, I wouldn’t be here right now. That incident made me wary of people. I don’t trust anyone except for Kangin and Eunhyuk. I have a feeling I can trust you a little too.” Donghae gave me a small smile before reaching Siwon. “Siwon. I have Henli.”

Siwon turned and smiled at me as he took me from Donghae’s arms.

“Thank you Donghae. You can go back to Kangin now.” Siwon said as Donghae bowed politely.

Siwon turned around and walked towards the exit.

“Siwon hyung. Where are we going?” I asked.

“A nice family restaurant close to here. I know the owner.” Siwon replied.

When we reached Siwon’s car, Siwon opened the door and carefully deposited me on the car seat.

I flinched as Siwon looked at me in concern.

I quickly looked around me and grabbed the cushion that I spotted in the back seat, just within my arm’s reach, and stuffed it between the car seat and my butt.

“It’s okay.” I smiled and gave Siwon a thumbs up.

Siwon nodded and shut the car door before heading towards the driver’s seat.

I looked out the window as Siwon drove silently.

After half an hour, Siwon parked in front of a small building. Siwon opened the car door and came around to my side of the car and opened the door. Effortlessly, Siwon lifted me up before kicking the car door close and locking it.

As we entered the small homely looking restaurant, an elderly man approached us.

“Mr. Choi. It’s been a while. I’ll lead you to the private area.”

“Thank you, Mr. Liu.” Siwon nodded at the elder.

Mr. Liu lead us to a separate room and laid out two menus for us.

“Any drinks? Water? Tea?” Mr. Liu asked jovially.

“The usual, please.” Siwon said in a monotone.

“Oolong tea it is then. Relax and enjoy. A waiter will come shortly to take your order.” Mr. Liu said enthusiastically as he left the room.

I shifted in my chair. My butt didn’t hurt as much as before, but it still stung. Siwon looked up from the menu.

“Why aren’t you- oh. Is the chair uncomfortable?” Siwon asked.

I nodded.

Siwon furrowed his brow before scooting his chair back.

“Sit on my lap.” Siwon ordered.

“But- It-“ I started but caught the look in Siwon’s eyes that told me I shouldn’t argue. “Okay.”

I carefully stood up and limped towards Siwon.

Siwon pulled me into his lap and grabbed a menu to place in front us.

“What do you want?” Siwon asked.

“They have Beijing Fried Duck here? Wait, this is a traditional Chinese restaurant?” I asked surprised.

“Yeah. The owner moved to South Korea and realized that we don’t have any legitimate Chinese restaurants so he decided to open a small cozy little restaurant here.” Siwon explained absentmindedly as his eyes skimmed through the menu. “Heechul likes this place and the owner and the other people who work here knows to keep their mouths shut.”

I nodded. “I see.”

I turned my attention back to the menu. “Can I order Beijing fried duck? We can share! And we can give leftovers to everybody else!” I asked excitedly.

Siwon chuckled. “Sure.”

Soon a waiter came in with the glasses of tea and took our order. I ordered the Beijing Fried Duck and Seafood Fried Noodles while Siwon ordered a fish, eggplant, and rice combination.

As we waited, Siwon spoke up while pushing me closer to him.

“Never do that again, Henry.” Siwon said as he rested his head on top of mine.

“I won’t. I promise.” I said. “Do you treat everybody after they get punished by Heechul?”

“… Yeah.” Siwon sighed.

Just then, a waiter knocked on the door before entering the room and serving us our food and tea.

* * *

“-then, Kyuhyun frantically got back on the stage as everybody burst out laughing! Yesung just collapsed in a fit of giggles right in the middle of a dance move and the pianist at the time accidentally played a dissonant chord in surprise!” Siwon said enthusiastically as he carried me back into the bar, the box of leftover Beijing duck carefully balanced on top of me.

 I laughed. “Really? Haha. That must have been so embarrassing!” I exclaimed.

“It was. Kyuhyun ran off the stage and hid in the kitchen. He wouldn’t go back on stage until Heechul threatened his paycheck…. And his laptop.” Siwon chuckled.

“Please tell me you are not telling Henry about what I think you’re telling.” Kyuhyun said with his arms crossed as he stared at us suspiciously as Siwon closed the door behind him with his foot.

“About the time, you fell off the stage?” I said cheerily.

Kyuhyun glared while Siwon and I laughed at him.

“Aish. Forget about that. Henli ah. Your fan club is giving Heechul and Kangin a headache. Actually, Kangin is chuckling at Heechul’s expense but I need you to come so you can convince them that Heechul did not kill you and bury you in the middle of nowhere.” Donghae’s voice rang out through the kitchen with a hint of hysteria.

Ryeowook snorted from the stove as I asked “Fan club? I have a fan club?”

“Yes, you do now come.” Donghae ordered in a panicked voice as the voices outside got louder.

Donghae rushed to where Siwon was standing with me in his arms as he grabbed me and hurried out of the kitchen. I quickly tossed the box of leftovers onto the small dining table as Donghae passed the doorway.

I stared around me, wide eyed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!  
> (I'm not very good at graphical scenes t.t They don't turn out well on paper. But then as the writer, It's normal to be a bit harsher on your on work. So I hope you like it. :3


	7. New Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo.  
> Hi.  
> I'm back.  
> I present this to you.  
> I hope you like.  
> Bye.

Jun K had grabbed Heechul by his tie and was screaming something in his face while Taecyeon was pulling on Jun K’s jacket while shouting something at Heechul. Wooyoung was glaring daggers at Heechul while being restrained by Kangin while Junho was shouting profanities at Heechul while being pinned down to the floor by Zhoumi, and Chansung was screaming at the top of his lungs at Heechul while being pinned against the bar by Sungmin.

“Um…. Guys? I’m still alive.” I said timidly.

Everybody snapped their attention to me. The first to react was Wooyoung who finally pulled out of Kangin’s grasp and sprinted towards me.

“Are you okay? What did Heechul do?  Why did Heechul do it?” Wooyoung asked rapidly as he scooped me up and ran to the opposite side of the room, followed by Taecyeon, Jun K, Junho, and Chansung.

“I’m fine…. Heechul…. Raped me?” I squeaked out.

“WHAT?!?!?” Jun K, Wooyoung, and Junho screamed while Chansung had a dark expression on his face while muttering profanities under his breath and Taecyeon looked shocked.

I looked at Heechul from across the room and he had his arms crossed with an angry expression that said _Fix this mess. Now._

Jun K got up. “I’m going to kill him.”

“WAIT. Don’t. Please.” I said desperately.

Jun K turned his angry gaze to me. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because… I’ll lose my job? And I like it a lot? And I’ll be sad?” I tried.

“Why would you be sad if I-“

Taecyeon grabbed Jun K’s arm. “Shh… It’s over. Don’t make it worse for Henry.”

Jun K huffed and shook Taecyeon’s arm off and sat down.

Wooyoung ran a hand through my hair. “Why did Heechul do it anyways?”

“I.. I tipped off Kibum. That’s why he got away that day. I should’ve told Heechul from the beginning but I didn’t and finally broke today. I couldn’t take it so I ran to Heechul’s office and told him.” I said before covering my face with Wooyoung’s jacket.

I felt Wooyoung tense as he shifted to hold me closer.

“… While I don’t necessarily agree with the punishment… that _is_ a big offense against Heechul.” Junho slowly spoke.

Everybody around me nodded in agreement.

Wooyoung then looked at me in concern. “Are you hurt still?”

“Yeah… My ass needs to take it easy for the next few days.” I gave Wooyoung a small smile.

“You better.” Wooyoung looked at me sternly.

I nodded. I then turned to Chansung. “Chansung hyung?”

“Yeah?” Chansung looked at me.

“Are you feeling better?” I asked, remembering his recent break up.

“Loads. It still hurts though.” Chansung looked down sadly.

I tugged on Wooyoung’s sleeve. “I want to sit on Changsung hyung’s lap.”

Wooyoung chuckled as he maneuvered me onto Chansung’s lap.

“You remind me of a lap warmer.” Taecyeon observed offhandedly.

I glared at Taecyeon as Jun K slapped the back of Taecyeon’s head.

Taecyeon pouted but didn’t say anything.

I caught Heechul’s eye and gave him the thumbs up. He nodded and walked away. I then turned my attention back to Chansung as Taecyeon laughed when Wooyoung teased Chansung about his tie of choice.

When 7 pm started to arrive, I got Jun K to take me to the cushioned spot on the stage and help me take my violin out.

“You never played your violin on stage before.” Jun K noted.

“Never got the chance to.” I responded. Then a thought came to me. “How did you know what happened? You came earlier than usual.”

“We usually come this early. We only go later now because we decided to make it routine to pick you up.” Jun K winked at me.

“You didn’t have to…” Jun K shushed me.

“Don’t worry about it. We all wanted to.” Jun K smiled at me.

“Thanks.” I said, smiling back.

Jun K then got shooed off the stage by Yesung and we practiced some numbers before customers started arriving.

* * *

 After the finale, where Eunhyuk and Donghae teamed up to dance and sing, I sat and watched everybody clean up.

Wooyoung walked up to me. “We can drive you home today, if you want.”

I looked around for Heechul, but I couldn’t see him anywhere so I nodded to Wooyoung.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t think I can bus home today.” I smiled tiredly.

Wooyoung patted my head before carrying me to their sports car.

Wooyoung then passed me to Chansung as he got into the driver seat.

As we clambered into the car I laughed as Taecyeon went on to diss Wooyoung. Chansung, Jun K., and Junho debating who would go for groceries tomorrow.

After a while, I realized something with a jolt.

“Where’s Nichkhun?”

The chatter stopped and everybody glanced warily at each other before Jun K. cleared his throat.

“Henry… Come over here?” Jun K. held his arms out.

I looked at him in shock before scrambling from Chansung’s lap to Jun K.

“What’s going on?” I said as Jun K. hugged me close.

“We used to have a 7th member. His name was Jaebeum Park. He was model. He befriended us a couple years ago. He was especially close to Taecyeon as they both came from the states. However a long time ago he said something bad about this country that circulated around and people drove him out of this country. The sad thing was the things he said was normal for a person to be placed in an unfamiliar surrounding and was homesick. He didn’t get how the country worked that time and by the time he did he loved this country as much he loved the states. But his fans and company turned on him and he was forced out. We don’t get to talk to him often. Nichkhun finally managed to get a hold of him and opted out of going today to talk to him.” Jun K. explained sadly.

I nodded, “Was he in a relationship?”

“Yeah.” Jun K started.

“I was dating him.” Taecyeon said, tears going down his face. “Today is supposed to be our anniversary, but we broke up a year ago because Jaebeum couldn’t stand the long distance and he had found someone else.”

My eyes widened and carefully made my way over to the front seat where Taecyeon was sitting next to Wooyoung and settled on his lap and hugged him. Taecyeon hugged me back. Then he slowly smiled.

“I’m okay now though. I love Jun K. now. Thinking about Jaebeum always hurts though because he was and always will be my first love.” Taecyeon said as he reached out behind him to squeeze Jun K.’s leg.

“That’s the cheesiest statement I've ever heard.” I snorted as everybody laughed.

Suddenly a jolt of realization went through me, “But, Taecyeon… Aren’t you jealous then? I did cuddle with Jun K. A lot.”

Taecyeon laughed, “I trust Jun K. If I thought you were a threat, I would've been a lot more hostile towards you, Henry ah.”

* * *

_A week later…_

I yawned as I cleaned up the place. I was the only one cleaning as everybody was tired and went home, or to sleep. Cursing the lazy asses that left me to do all the work I continued to painstakingly put up all the chairs and sweep the floor before washing and all of the dishes at the bar. I sighed in relief as I saw that Ryeowook actually finished the dishes before falling asleep at the dining table. I lifted Ryeowook and heaved him up the stairs, careful that I don’t accidentally bump him into something or wake him up.

I quickly found the room labeled _Ryeowook_ and tucked him into bed.

As I walked out, I heard a door open and Heechul walked out. I blinked in surprised. After punishing me last week, I didn’t see Heechul at all. It was like he was avoiding me.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed Heechul-hyung?” I said.

Heechul looked up startled. “Henry-ah? Why are you still here?”

“Everybody left so I cleaned up everything. I just carried Ryeowook up to bed actually.” I said.

“Everything? Even the bar?” Heechul asked incredulously.

I nodded.

Heechul shook his head, “You didn’t have to. That’s Zhoumi’s and Sungmin’s job, and the escorts could’ve done the cleaning tomorrow.”

I shook my head, “I wanted to do it. Heechul-hyung… Why are you avoiding me?” I asked sadly.

Heechul blinked at me. “I practically raped you… I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”

“But I did something bad and you punished me. You warned me and I disobeyed. You had the right. I am not mad at you. But I missed you.” I said genuinely. I didn’t like to think that the reason Heechul avoided me was because he thought I was mad at him.

Heechul looked at me weirdly. “You’re one strange kid, Henry. Follow me. I’ll drive you home.”

I gripped Heechul’s sleeve as we walked down to the parking lot. I opened the door and got in as Heechul situated himself on his driver seat.

“I was going to get Siwon to tell you this tomorrow but I might as well tell you now.” Heechul said as he started the car, “Don’t go out the kitchen door tomorrow. If I’m not mistaken, Jiyong is sending over his goons to cause trouble and it’s going to happen in that alleyway. I don’t want you to be caught up in the middle of it.”

“Okay.” I agreed.

“I see that you are close to Jun K.’s group?” Heechul asked.

“Yeah. I like them.” I said.

Heechul nodded, “They are a good bunch of people. I’m glad you decided to associate with them instead any of the other people who usually come to the bar. They usually consist of mostly perverted people who like to try out a new kink or two.”

I shuddered and nodded.

“Do you like your job?” Heechul continued to ask.

“Yeah. It’s amazing. Gives me something to look forward to each night.” I grinned.

“That’s good.” Heechul smiled. “We’re here.”

Heechul reached over to give me a kiss on the forehead before I left the car and waved at him.

I went into my house and looked around.

I went to the living room, kitchen, Jonghyun’s room, and every room in the house looking for Jonghyun. He wasn’t home. I was getting worried. He disappeared several days ago and he wouldn’t pick up his phone. At last, I decided to go to bed and hope to whatever god that was out there that he was okay.

* * *

 I woke the next morning refreshed. I dressed and brushed my teeth before walking to the kitchen. “Jong-“ I started but stopped when I realized he wasn’t here.

I sighed. I wished he’d call me so I know that he is okay.

I solemnly made breakfast and ate it in front of the TV, not really paying attention to what was going on the screen.

I then put the dishes in the sink and went to go finish the rest of my homework and study. By the time I finished everything I didn’t do for the past week, it was already time to go so I dressed up in my usual suit and left.

I saw the red sports car waiting for me and I smiled a little as I bounded towards the car.

“Did Jun K. pull the short straw” I said as I settled onto Junho’s lap.

“Yup.” Junho replied.

As the others discussed stuff, I stayed silent looking out the window.

“Henry-ah? Are you okay? You’re quiet today.” Nichkhyun said quietly causing the other members in the car to turn towards me.

“Is it because Jun K. isn’t here?” Junho asked.

I shook my head. “No… I’m worried about my roommate, Jonghyun. He didn’t come home for a couple of days and I can’t reach him on his cellphone. I’m worried something happened to him.” I explained.

Junho, Wooyoung, Taecyeon, Nichkhun, and Chansung shot worried glances at each other before Wooyoung cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he would be fine.”

“I hope so too.” I said as we reached the bar.

I walked into the bar and greeted the escorts and Ryeowook that were in the kitchen. They waved back as I made my way to the bar exit and headed to the stage after shooing off Zhoumi and Sungmin.

Kyuhyun noticed my expression first.

“Anything wrong?” he asked.

I nodded as I sat on the piano bench and played scales and warm ups.

“My roommate, Jonghyun, is missing and I can’t get a hold of him through his cell.” I mumbled.

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened a bit before patting me on the back. “It’ll be okay. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

I nodded as I continued to play.

* * *

 By the end of the night, my mood went up considerably. I was laughing at Eunhyuk as he recounted his latest adventure with Donghae.

“You should’ve seen Kangin’s face! He looked like he was about to explode and we ran for it.” Eunhyuk laughed. “Heechul saved us at the end because he needed Kangin for something and he didn’t have time to yell at us today.”

I laughed as I put up the last of the chairs.

“I’ll be going now Eunhyuk! You sure you can sweep up everything by yourself?” I asked.

“Yup.” Eunhyuk said as he swept up some dust at my face.

“A-CHOO. Jeez Eunhyuk you didn’t have to do that.” I sniffed.

Eunhyuk grinned cheekily at me and turned his back.

I huffed as I turned to the kitchen.

When I walked in I realized that Ryeowook didn’t put the garbage out.

‘Weird’ I thought. I had completely forgotten that Heechul had warned me not to go out the kitchen exit yesterday so I grabbed the garbage headed out.

I heaved the garbage bag out the door and threw it in the dumpster next to door before I realized that there was a lot more lights were on outside than usual and I looked around and froze.

‘FUCK.’ I chanted in my head. Heechul told me not to use this exit today. ‘I’m in so much trouble…’

I looked to the right and I saw Kangin, Donghae, Siwon, and Heechul, who all had guns in their hands. Heechul’s eyes widened when he saw me and I looked the other way.

I saw some mystery men and I noticed that one of them was staring directly at me and I recognized him.

“JONGHYUN?!” I screamed, eyes wide.

The guy next to Jonghyun hit the guy that I recognized as Hangeng on the head really hard that he landed with a thud as Jonghyun sprinted towards me and enveloped me in a bear hug.

“What are you doing here Henry-ah? It’s dangerous! And oh my god. I was so worried about you. I thought you were going to be a goner for sure. I am so happy that you’re not.”

“Wait what? What do you mean I was going to be a goner?” As I heard everybody in the alley way walk closer to us to hear.

“Jiyong found out you lived with me. He forced me to stay away so he could target you. He set up surveillance. He saw everything you did in and out the house for the past few days. He knows you work for Heechul and are somehow special to them so he wanted to get rid of you. Why are you working for Heechul?” Jonghyun explained.

My eyes widened in shock. “You mean to tell me I was going to be murdered?”

Jonghyun nodded. “I’m so glad I am able to tell you before he did. But why do you work for Heechul? Do you know how dangerous it is?”

“I’m aware.”

“Isn’t he is a bastard… Jiyong says that he always manipulates-“ Jonghyun started.

“NO!” I shook my head violently. “Heechul is fair and he always tells us what is going on and what we want to know. He has rules and if you break the rules, you get punished. He looks after his own.”

“Are you sure?” Jonghyun asked quietly.

I nodded.

“That sounds a lot better than Jiyong. He’s moody. If he is in a bad mood he’ll always treat us badly and if something doesn’t go his way it’s our faults. He doesn’t tell us what the hell we’re doing, we’re just expected to follow his orders no questions asked. Jiyong is charming when he wants to be. That’s how he got most of us to sign the contract.” Jonghyun explained before standing up and facing Heechul who looked warily at him.

“Heechul-hyung. It seems I have been mistaken about some things. Do you mind if we start over?” Jonghyun asked.

Heechul eyed him and slowly nodded his head.

“My name is Kim Jonghyun. I am a good sniper. I also possess information of Jiyong. Will you take me under your wing?” Jonghyun asked.

Heechul looked at me. “Henli-ah, is he genuine?”

I looked at Jonghyun and he looked pleadingly at me.

I nodded. “Yes.”

“I accept.” Heechul turned towards Jonghyun. “I do not accept betrayals. This better not be a trap.” Heechul snarled.

Jonghyun shook his head. “I promise.”

The men that were with Jonghyun took off their hoods.

One of them stepped up. “Jonghyun, are you sure you want to do this?”

Jonghyun turned towards them. “Yes, Jinki-hyung.”

Jinki nodded as he turned towards Heechul. “Before I knocked out Han geng, he heard Henry call Jonghyun’s name. He’ll already be suspicious so he will not be able to come back without endangering his life. Minho and I ,” he gestured to the tall man next to him, “only joined because Jonghyun joined. If he deflects to you, so will we. As our deflection is unknown, we’ll be able to go undercover for you. Will you allow us?”

Heechul nodded. “I will not tolerate being betrayed.”

Jinki nodded. “I understand. We’ll inform Jiyong of Jonghyun’s deflection but we’ll tell Hangeng he got knocked out because one of your people threw a rock at his head from the roof. It has happened before so it’ll be believable.”

Heechul nodded. “Jonghyun give Jinki Henry-ah’s cellphone number. Anything to report would go to him and he will forward it to me. It is less risky that way.

Jonghyun nodded and did his bidding. “I also named Henry number ‘Minho -.0’ to avoid suspicion.”

Heechul nodded. “You can leave, Jiyong will get suspicious if you don’t go back soon.”

Jinki nodded and turned around and left followed by Minho who stopped to haul Hangeng over his shoulder.

Heechul turned to me. “What did I say last night?”

“… Not to go out that door?” I said meekly, pointing to the door I exited from.

“I’ll let it slide for now as I should’ve reminded you today. But I also thank you for giving me three more people to add to my ranks.” Heechul said.

Jonghyun’s jaw dropped. “You thanked Henry? Jiyong has never expressed gratitude ever…”

“It seems that your ex boss also lacks common courtesy. Follow Siwon he’ll show you around this place and there is a spare bedroom that Kibum vacated that you can use.”

Jonghyun nodded as he followed Siwon back into the bar.

“Henry… today you can sleep here but tomorrow you’ll be escorted to your home to sell and pack your stuff. You will then get Jun K.’s group to agree to let you live in their apartment.”

I nodded.

“You’ll have to sleep in one of the escort’s rooms that don’t have a customer in it. Leeteuk normally sleeps in Kangin’s room when he doesn’t have a customer as is the case today. You may use Leeteuk’s room. Follow Kangin.” Heechul ordered.

“Okay, thank you Heechul-hyung”

Heechul nodded and left with Donghae who stifled a yawn.

I followed Kangin back into the bar and he showed me Leeteuk’s vacant room. “Here we are. Good night.” Kangin said.

“Good night Kangin hyung!” I said.

Kangin patted my head before he left.

I opened the door and undressed and burrowed myself under the sheets.

Right before I fell asleep, a huge thunder bolt roared outside the window and I instantly curled in a ball and started to shake.

I don’t know why I was scared of thunder but it scared me.

After what seem like forever, which was actually a couple minutes, I decided I wasn’t doing myself any justice if I just laid there so I wrapped the blankets around me and tentatively walked into the hallway.

As I shuffled down the hallway, I read off names of other escorts from the doors. When I was just about to pass the door that said _Heechul & Siwon_ the door opened and I froze.

I turned and saw Siwon rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Henry-ah? Why are you up?” Siwon yawned.

“How-“ I started.

“Heard you.” Siwon murmured.

Just then a flash of lightning flashed out the window as the sound of thunder roared out again and I panicked, causing me to throw myself at Siwon and shiver.

“Henli? Are you scared of thunderstorms?” Siwon looked questionably at me.

I nodded, burrowing my head against his chest.

Siwon shook his head before pulling me into his room.

“Heechul. Henli-ah is staying with us tonight.” Siwon said before picking me up and dropping me next to Heechul.

Heechul groaned. “Why?” as he turned to face me.

The thunder noises happened again and I ended up cowering against Heechul.

Heechul sighed and wrapped his arms around me, “You are such a baby, Henli.”

“Am not.” I muttered sleepily as I started to feel safe.

Siwon then lied on the bed on my left and wrapped an arm around both me and Heechul, keeping me sandwiched in the middle.

I smiled as sleep overcame me.

* * *

 I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes. I woke to find the bed empty. I sat up and looked around.

I noticed a pile of clothing on the edge of the bed with a sticky note placed on top. I reached over to pick it up.

_Henry~_

_I got Ryeowook to lend you some of his clothing~ Please shower and come for breakfast when you are ready~ I have to run some errands._

_Good Morning_

_Siwon_

I smiled as I got out of bed and took the clothing. I waltzed into the open bathroom door and happily took a shower before changing into the blue boxers, black skinny jeans, and the red tank top.

I walked out of the room and found my way into the kitchen where I was attacked by Jonghyun.

“THIS PLACE IS AWESOME. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WORKED HERE?” Jonghyun screeched in my ear.

Rubbing my ear, I pried Jonghyun off me with the other.

“Because I wasn’t allowed.” I said as I shuffled to the table where Ryeowook set down a plate of food. “Thanks.”

Jonghyun pouted.

“What are you going to do?” I asked.

“Basically be another Donghae for Heechul.” Sungmin said before Jonghyun could answer as he passed by.

I snorted. “Good luck.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “Did you have any trouble last night? It was thundering.”

“No shit.” I muttered.

“Aw… I couldn’t find you yesterday so I gave up.” Jonghyun said apologetically.

“It’s okay, Heechul and Siwon helped.” I said.

Jonghyun had a glint in his eyes, “Ohhh I didn’t-“

“SHUT UP.” I yelled at him as I threw a balled up napkin at his face.

Jonghyun ducked and laughed as he walked out of the kitchen.

I glared at the door as I realized everybody at the kitchen table was staring at me.

“What?” I shot my glare at them as they quickly looked down.

Feeling my irritated haze fade away, I quickly ate my breakfast and hightailed out of the kitchen before I hurt even more people.

Wanting to calm down, I went towards the piano and started to play.

* * *

 When I finally snapped the piano shut I turned around to be met by Heechul.

“Are you done venting your anger at the piano?” Heechul raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

“Good. Jonghyun told me it was near impossible to distract you from your music when you’re like that. I was hoping I didn’t have to test it.” Heechul snarled.

“Mianhe, Heechul hyung.” I cringed.

Heechul sighed and put a palm over his eyes. “Jonghyun went ahead to your flat to pack and see if your house is being watched. C’mon, we‘re going.”

“Okay Heechul hyung.” I said sliding off the stage and following Heechul to the car.

“Did you have a good sleep, last night?” Heechul said glancing at me.

“Yes, Heechul hyung. The best I had lately.” I smiled.

“Then why are you so moody this morning.” Heechul asked.

“I don’t know... I guess I woke up on the wrong side of bed today…” I said looking away.

Heechul nodded, “Please apologize to Ryeowook and the escorts in the kitchen today. You gave them quite a fright. They thought you were angry at them.”

My eyes widened, “No, no, no, no. I can never be angry at them. Mianhe, Heechul hyung.” I hung my head.

Heechul nodded as he swerved around the familiar corner. “Apologize to them, not me.”

“Okay.” I nodded.

As we reached the average looking neighbourhood, I had a sense of foreboding.

“Heechul hyung… I feel weird…” I muttered.


	8. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.

Heechul looked strangely at me as we neared my flat. “Are you going to be sick?”

“No… I mean the feeling I got when I sensed Daesung, weird.” I muttered, bile gathering in my throat.

Heechul tensed as he parked in my driveway.

I looked up and my eyes widened. “Why.. is the door..”

Heechul turned to me, eyes cold, “I’ll go in first. Stay behind my back. Don’t let anyone see you. Not even Jonghyun.”

I nodded as I got out of the car with Heechul and gently closing the door.

I gripped the back of Heechul’s shirt as I followed him in the house.

Everywhere was a mess. Shards of glass were on the ground, the table and sofa flipped over, and various objects and papers knocked to the ground.  It looked like a tornado hit the house and I could hear grunts and yells coming from the other end of the house. I shivered and hid behind Heechul as he slowly made his way towards the noise.

Soon Heechul stopped and I peeked from behind his back to see Jonghyun struggling as he was surrounded by three boys beating him up.

I recognized one of the boys that I saw with Lu Han at the beginning of the year along with Kibum.

Heechul whispered. “Stay here.”

I nodded an affirmative and Heechul stepped into the room.

“Suho, Tao, Traitor.” Heechul said menacingly.

They all turned towards Heechul. Kibum’s lips turning into a sneer.

“Traitor? Funny because we’re just dealing with one ourselves.” Kibum snarled.

Heechul hissed, “Had you forgotten that I saved your sorry ass? You _betrayed_ me. Oh and I know who tipped you off that day. He has been dealt with.”

Kibum’s eyes widened as he clenched his teeth. “You didn’t…”

Heechul smiled cruelly, “What if I did?”

Kibum snarled and lunged at Heechul. Heechul maneuvered himself under him and flipped him over. Using the distraction, Jonghyun punched the small black hair boy and wrenched his hand from the other male. As they fought, I texted Kangin.

_Heechul and Jonghyun are fighting three people. What should I do?_

I pressed send and seconds later, Kangin replied.

_Who?_

I typed quickly, hearing thumps.

_Kibum and two people called Tao and Suho._

I waited a while before Kangin sent another text.

_Heechul can handle Kibum. Jonghyun has worked with the other two before. I think he can hold his ground. I will send Donghae just in case. Hold on._

I typed back while peeking behind the wall. I saw Heechul sparring with Kibum and Jonghyun trying to get himself out of the headlock that the big guy had him under.

_Wait… Where’s the short, black hair one._

Just as soon as I thought that, I saw blur before I was pinned to the wall.

I stared. _Oh._

“Henry, right?” the short guy asked.

I nodded.

“I’ve heard about you. Got Daesung captured, huh? Impressive. You look like an imp.” The short guy sneered.

I huffed, “You don’t look much better, brat.”

The short guy hissed and dug his fingers into my skin, making me flinch. “Watch your mouth. Name’s Tao. So you’re the one that Jonghyun switched sides for. Cute.”

“I am not cute. Now get off of me.” I snarled as I pushed him away.

Tao narrowed his eyes at me and charged at me again. I flipped him onto the ground.

“Don’t underestimate your enemy.” I sneered.

Tao smirked and grabbed my ankle, flipping so that he was on top of me.

I shivered as his dark eyes took on a certain glint and he whispered in my ear, “Cute. I would’ve taken you if you were my type.”

I narrowed my eyes, “Creep. Get. Off. Now.”

I flipped him over and punched him. Hearing a crack I looked down to realize I broke his nose.

I scrambled up and Tao looked at me murderously, “You. Broke. My. Nose.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Your point?”

Tao snarled and launched himself towards me only to be caught midair and slammed to the wall by Donghae.

“I suggest you and your group get out of here. You’re outnumbered.” Donghae snarled as he released Tao.

Tao didn’t break his gaze at me as he nodded. Only breaking it after he left the room to gather the rest of his group while putting a hand on his nose.

After a couple more yells, I heard footsteps retreating and Heechul and Jonghyun barged in.

“HENRY” Heechul and Jonghyun screamed.

“I told you to hide, damnit.” Heechul cursed.

“I did!” I yelled and then muttered, “Tao found me.”

“Tao?” Jonghyun asked.

I nodded.

“He introduced himself. Weird. He usually strikes from the shadows and likes his silence.” Jonghyun said thoughtfully.

“Did he say anything else?” Heechul asked.

“Nothing much,” I shrugged, “Asked me if I was Henry before calling me an imp. I told him he looked like one too and that didn’t go over to well,” I pointed at the bruise on my collar bone, “He commented on how I managed to get Daesung captured and …” I trailed off.

“And?” Heechul glared at me to finish.

I blushed, “ToldmeIwascuteandsaidhewould’vetakenmeifIwashistype.”

Jonghyun laughed and Heechul looked at me blankly.

I looked away.

“He said that Tao told him that he was cute and would’ve screwed dear Henry over there if he was his type.” Jonghyun snickered.

Heechul whacked Jonghyun’s head “Stop laughing.” He glared.

Jonghyun cleared his throat and stopped.

“Are you hurt?” Heechul turned to me.

“No… But I managed to break Tao’s nose.” I said.

Heechul looked amused, “Good for you. Did you call Donghae?” Heechul gestured at him.

“I texted Kangin and he sent him over.” I said.

“Okay. Go pack. You have 20 minutes.” Heechul said as he walked to Donghae to converse.

* * *

 I shuffled around, pulling items out of drawers and into bags to send back to my parent’s home in a rural town outside of the city. My important items that I needed were packed in another suitcase and already placed in Heechul’s car.

After placing the last bag in Heechul’s car, Jonghyun showed up with his last suitcase and Heechul closed the front door behind him.

“We are going to Jun K.’s and Taecyeon’s apartment.” Heechul said as we piled into his car.

“Arraso, Heechul hyung.” I chirped.

Jonghyun and Heechul discussed various things about the bar as I dozed off.

Jonghyun shook me awake, “Sleepyhead, we’re here.”

I blinked opened my eyes and yawned. “Okay.”

I got out of the car and grabbed my backpack as Heechul carried my suitcase.

We walked into the building and rode it to the 19th floor as I studied myself in the elevator mirror. I frowned at my messy hair.

Trying to fix it with my hand, I only ended up making it worse and I pouted at the mirror.

Heechul chuckled, “Here.” Heechul fixed my hairline and ran his hand through my hair, “You’re cute again.”

“I’m not cute.” I muttered as Heechul laughed.

We reached the floor and Heechul led me down the short hallway and knocked on a door.

Taecyeon answered shirtless, his face scrunched up into a confused look. “Hello? Heechul? Henry? What’s going on?”

“They discovered where Henry lived.” Heechul said curtly.

Taecyeon’s eyes widened comically before turning his concerned gaze to me, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Because I can provide it-”

As Taecyeon began to fuss at me, I rolled my eyes. “I’m fine. I just need a place to stay.” I cut in.

“Oh! Yeah! You can stay at our apartment.” Taecyeon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sweet! Thank you!” I bowed.

Heechul rolled his eyes, “Enough chit chat. Here’s his stuff. Bring him to work later. Bye.”

Taecyeon chuckled, “Aye, Aye, Captain.” Taecyeon saluted at Heechul’s back and took the bags that Heechul dumped in front of the doorway and led me inside.

“Sit on the couch,” Taecyeon nodded towards the couch in the living room, “I’ll put your stuff in the guest room.”

“Okay.” I responded.

I looked around the apartment. It was smaller than my old place but it was very well arranged with the small kitchen and dining table in the back, a slightly bigger living room in the back, and a hallway that contained the bedrooms, washroom, and closets.

I plopped down on the soft looking black leather couch as I waited for Taecyeon to come back.

I looked on the coffee table and notice that it was open to a programming program. _Taecyeon must have been doing work._

Just then, Taecyeon strolled back in the room in a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, “Do you want some tea?”

“Nah, I’m good.” I smiled as I took my phone out.

Taecyeon nodded and walked towards the couch and sat next to me while he brought the laptop into his lap and started to type.

I looked down to my phone and saw that I had a message from Luhan.

_I’m free this Wednesday. Do you wanna go out?_

I pondered for a bit before I replied.

_I’m free too. Let’s go the café?_

_The one near the school or the one near your place?_

_The one near my place._

_Sweet. Meet at 12? I gotta go man. I hate chores._

_Haha xD Sure. Have fun_

_:P_

I exited out of Lu Han’s chat only to be greeted by a notification that informed me that I have received a text from Kangin.

_Which café are you going to on Wednesday?_

I raised my eyebrow.

_You know where I live right? I mean before I moved to Taecyeon’s place._

_There’s a small café that Lu Han and I like to hang out in across the street on the left corner. Why?_

_Don’t worry about it._

_…okay_

As I pressed enter, my phone started to buzz uncontrollably.

It was from Key.

I stared confused at my phone.

_What?_

I typed.

_I can’t believe it. The university professors LOVED my designs! THEY WANT ME TO BRING IN MORE OF MY MANNEQUINS TOMORROW SO THEY CAN SHOW IT TO THE BIG PEOPLE FOR THE TOP BRAND COMPANIES. LIKE CK, TOMMY HILFILGER, AND ETC. OMFG._

I grinned.

_I told you so! Where are you?_

_I just got back from the uni! I actually got sent back to my room because I was annoying Heechul with my ‘happiness’._

_LMAO That’s great!_

_I know! Thank you, Mochi! You’re the best! :P_

_No problem! Let’s celebrate! I’ll treat you to dinner tomorrow!_

_Ok~_

Smiling, I closed my cellphone. Looking up, I realized that Taecyeon was still immersed in his laptop.

Shuffling closer, I peered at his laptop, “What are you working on?”

“Some new feature Microsoft wants to try out. It’s supposed to make it easier to format pictures.” Taecyeon responded.

“Oh. That’s cool.” I quieted for a bit, “When is Jun K. coming?”

Taecyeon glanced at his watch, “Soon. Actually, he should’ve gotten off work 15 minutes ago. Are you bored?”

Taecyeon’s looked imploringly at me.

I shrugged. “I don’t have anything to do.”

At that moment, the sound of somebody humming and the unmistakable click of a lock being unlocked were heard.

“Taec? I’m back! I bought groceries.” Jun K.’s voice rang out.

“Cool! Go put them away and come to the living room! I have a surprise!” Taecyeon called back.

“What surprise?” Jun K. answered confused.

“You’ll see.” Taecyeon grinned as I tried to stifle my giggles.

Shuffling was heard coming from the kitchen as drawers and the fridge was opened and closed repeatedly.

Finally, Jun K. strolled into the living room.

“What’s the surprise? Did- Henry?” Jun K. cut himself off in shock. “What are you doing here?”

I grinned and waved as Taecyeon answered “Heechul dropped him off. He’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Oh.” Jun K. grinned. “Since we’re going to see much more of each other, call me Minjun.” Minjun grinned.

“Okay.”

* * *

 As I now lived with Taecyeon and Minjun now, it also meant that I had to go to work a bit earlier.

Rolling my eyes at Junho and Wooyoung’s constant bickering, I turned to Nichkhun, who’s lap I was sitting on.

“Nichkhun?” I murmured.

“Hmm..?” Nichkhun turned towards me.

“You’re awfully silent… Are you okay?” I asked worriedly.

Nichkhun gave me a small smile, “Don’t worry. I’ll be alright. I’m just thinking about yesterday…”

“Jaebeom?” I asked hoping I didn’t cross some sort of line.

“They told you?” Nichkhun raised an eyebrow.

“Yup.”

“Figured. Would you like me to introduce you to him?” Nichkhun offered.

“…I guess.” I shrugged.

Nichkhun nodded, “I’ll set up a date.”

I smiled meekly.

Leaning my head back on his shoulders, I glanced at my buzzing phone.

 _Minho?_ My eyes widened. If he was texting me that meant that something bad had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. I want to so badly rewrite this, but that's probably not going to happen. Especially since I just started university and everything is going to be so busy. But I already written part of the next chapter so, I'm not going abandon this or anything.  
> Thanks for putting up with this piece of shit. :)


	9. Seungri

I quickly read through my text.

_Jinki was discovered talking to Heechul yesterday. He is injured. You need to pick him up. He is losing blood._

My eyes widened, “MINJUN HYUNG! PULL OVER!” I shouted, effectively silencing the car.

Minjun quickly swerved the car to the edge of the road and parked it before turning around.

“What’s wrong, Henry?” Minjun asked concerned.

I breathed deeply. “One of the spies that work for Heechul was discovered by Jiyong. He’s very injured we need to go get him.”

Minjun’s concerned expression quickly turned serious, “Give me the address.”

I quickly recited the address that Minho sent me to Minjun and as he nodded, we sped off again.

Holding onto Nichkhun tightly, I pressed speeddial on my phone to call Heechul.

“Yobesayo? Henry? Why-“

“Heechul. Jinki’s betrayal was discovered. Minho managed to get him away from Jiyong. Minjun is now driving quickly to pick him up. Minho said he was really injured.” I cut him off.

There was a moment of silence and then I heard Heechul mutter curses under his breath, “Get him back here. I’m getting Ryeowook to prepare the medical supplies. Be quick.”

Heechul hung up.

After I hung up, the car swerved, making me cling onto Nichkhun. In response, Nichkhun wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Soon we arrived at the alleyway that Minho had texted me about.

Minjun threw the car into park and everybody except Minjun – incase we needed to get away quickly – dashed out, doors slamming towards the alleyway.

We eventually found Jinki lying with his back against the wall, hidden between two large dumpsters. Nichkhun assessed his injuries before taking some bandages that he took from the car’s first aid kit and wrapped up some of Jinki’s injuries that were causing him to lose more blood.

Quickly Taecyeon and Junho carried Jinki to the car where Wooyoung had laid a towel across the backseat.

Gingerly placing Jinki onto the backseat, I walked with Nichkhun.

“If we’re taking Jinki there by car, does that mean we have to catch a bus or something?”

Nichkhun shrugged, “Doesn’t look like it, look who’s here.”

I looked up and saw Donghae in a Mercedes waving at me.

I grinned and waved back.

Nichkhun, Wooyoung, and I barreled into the Mercedes and Donghae hit the gas pedal as soon as the car doors slammed shut.

* * *

I watched worriedly as Jonghyun paced worriedly back and forth outside the room Ryeowook was patching Jinki-hyung up. Ryeowook had kicked Jonghyun out after he got annoyed at Jonghyun looking over his shoulder and constantly asking if Jinki-hyung was going to be okay.

Before I could get up from Junho’s lap, Key and Taemin came up behind Jonghyun and ushered him into a chair as they tried to soothe him.

Feeling like a bad friend, I wiggled out of Junho’s hold and approached Jonghyun.

“Jonghyun, are you okay?” I asked as I placed my hand comfortingly on his thigh.

“This is my fault.” Jonghyun sniffed, “If I didn’t make the rash decision to join Jiyong for … fucking extra pocket money, Jinki wouldn’t be in trouble right now!”

I shushed him, “Ryeowook said that Jinki-hyung is going to be alright. Jinki-hyung will be okay Jonghyun, just you wait.”

“And it isn’t like this is the only injury that Jinki-hyung has probably suffered through given the amount of time you guys were in this line of work,” Key added.

“It isn’t the worst wound Jinki-hyung has gotten,” Jonghyun agreed sadly, “but I always hate it when he or Minho-ah gets injured. I.. I got them involved in this mess in the first place, even after all the shit I put them through when I was a kid. Now we’re too deep in the crime world to climb out. Too many people know our reputations so nobody would hire us legally. We have to place our bets on hoping our boss isn’t too fucked up… I… I’m scared that each time they get hurt; they will hate me for getting them involved for my own selfish reasons.”

“I’m sure Jinki-hyung and Minho-hyung still love you, Jonghyun-hyung! If they didn’t they wouldn’t have agreed to help Heechul-hyung so easily.” Taemin piped up, holding Jonghyun’s hand.

Jonghyun smiled bitterly at Taemin.

“Listen to the kids, Jonghyun.” A voice that I did not recognize came from behind me.

Jonghyun jumped at the voice and rushed out of the chair, in the fastest speed I have ever seen Jonghyun move, and hurdled towards Jinki-hyung, who I discovered was the owner of the unrecognizable voice.

Jinki-hyung had bandages covered in a lot of places and Ryeowook was still fretting behind him as he leaned heavily against the doorway, consoling an upset Jonghyun.

As Jonghyun kept crying, I watched as Jinki’s face turned into a mildly scary scowl, causing Taemin to slowly inch towards Key.

“Jonghyun. Stop crying. Now.” Jinki hissed. “Neither Minho or I hate you. And no matter how many injuries we sustain, it won’t and will not make us hate you.”

Jonghyun let go of Jinki-hyung and sniffed, “But….”

“No buts,” Jinki snapped, “Do you honestly think Minho and I joined you in the crime ring because you forced us to?”

Jonghyun visibly flinched.

Jinki stared at Jonghyun for a bit and sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Minho and I joined you in the crime rings because we wanted to. We were worried about your safety and we wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get hurt.”

Jinki glared at Jonghyun as he opened his mouth to cut in. Jonghyun caught Jinki’s fiery expression and snapped his mouth shut.

“Not only that. We wanted to be where ever you are, Jonghyun. We stick together, we never abandon each other. You should know this more than anyone. Besides it isn’t like Minho and I were completely innocent before entering the crime ring. You know I’m known for doing odd jobs here and there way before you made the decision. Minho is the bastard son of a mob boss and a prostitute, he knows his way around crime rings well. You were the only person that accepted us both for who we are and weren’t scared of us in school for that fact. Jonghyun, if it weren’t for you, Minho and I would’ve been dead for one reason or another. You making the choice to get involved with crime rings doesn’t make any difference to our friendship.”

Jonghyun stared at Jinki for a bit and slumped. “I know… I just…”

“Minho and I are not like your parents. We won’t abandon you just because you make our lives inconvenient. I hardly think I or Minho make your life anymore easier either.” Jinki sighed.

Jonghyun’s eyes watered again as he attacked Jinki in a hug, “You’re the best, Jinki-hyung!”

“Aish, you’re such a crybaby, Jonghyun.” Jinki said exasperatedly.

“Funny,” I let out before I could stop myself, “That’s what I always tell Jonghyun. Do you know he always cries when somebody proposes marriage to someone? Even on crappy soap operas.”

Everybody bursted in laughter as Jonghyun flipped me off without looking at me.

* * *

Jinki-hyung – or Onew-hyung as I now call him - recovered from his injuries rather quickly over the week. He was always to be found around Jonghyun-hyun and in consequence, around Key-hyung and Taemin-shi.

I smiled as I waited for LuHan to show up in the café we had agreed to meet at. _Key-hyung and Jonghyun-hyung are getting along great! Maybe it will become more? Who knows~_

I broke out of my wanderings when somebody noisily moved out the seat across from me and sat down.

“LuHan! It’s been a while! How are you?” I grinned goofily at the blond haired person in front of me.

LuHan grinned brightly, “Busy, but I’ve been managing. How about you?”

I took a sip of my coffee before I answered, “I’ve been doing good! I finally managed to dig myself out of my financial crisis!”

“What? So you’re not going to become a hobo? Damn, I had a list of hobo jokes I wanted to throw at  you.” LuHan feigned deep disappointment.

I snorted, “Funny, Lu, Reallll funny. But no. I got a new job! It pays double than my last one!”

LuHan raised his brow, “You finally became a stripper?”

I stared at LuHan before I slumped and moaned, “Why must you think so lowly of me?”

LuHan shrugged and winked, “It’s fun. Plus it’s cute when you get so flustered.”

I felt my cheeks burn and I ducked my head as LuHan laughed teasingly at me.

I kicked his leg under the table and cleared my throat, “I’m a pianist at a bar, actually. It’s pretty awesome, actually.”

LuHan’s eyes lit up and my admission, “A bar? Ohhh I have to go! It’s been a while since I’ve heard you play piano!”

I snorted, “The last time you heard me play was through a video I sent you two years ago, man.”

“Exactly, a while.” LuHan grinned, “So where’s this bar at?”

“On SM Avenue, Super Junior bar,” I said enthusiastically.

I frowned as I saw the flash of anger appear in LuHan’s eyes before it shined with mirth again.

“I’ll visit you on your job, when I have time,” LuHan smiled mischievously.

I glared, “You better not prank me this time. I want to keep my job, damn it.”

This time I was sure I saw it, LuHan’s eyes flared angrily before calming.

LuHan snickered, “I’m going to boo and throw a tomato at your face.”

I mocked gasped, “You wouldn’t!” I wailed.

“I totally would!” LuHan smirked.

We kept talking for a good two hours and by then, I had already forgotten about the angry changes in expression that LuHan had pulled when I spoke about my job.

* * *

“Henry?” LuHan looked at me nervously as we sat on a bench at the park we had wandered to after we had finally decided to leave the café.

“Yeah?” I turned to face him.

“I… I like you.” LuHan blushed.

“I like to you too,” I smiled happily at LuHan.

“No… I mean. I like you more than just friends.” LuHan elaborated.

“Oh…” I drifted off looking away.

_I… LuHan liked me? How long? Do I feel the same way… I don’t really think so. I never thought of LuHan anymore than just a really good childhood friend._

I turned to face LuHan again, “I… I like you in a platonic way, LuHan. I never thought of you of anyone other than a really close friend… I’m sorry, but I don’t like you in the same way.”

LuHan was silent and I watched as his dark eyes as his expression changed from disappointment, to sad, and finally changed to anger.

I could always read LuHan like an open book ever since I was a kid, and I knew LuHan was upset and angry even though he hid it well. So I knew when LuHan gave me a small smile and told me that it was okay, that that was a lie.

* * *

After an hour of talking about random things, we got up to leave as it was getting dark.

Even though an hour had passed since LuHan’s confession, I knew that LuHan was still burning in fury. I just really did not want to be near LuHan when he releases all that pent up anger.

As we passed an alleyway, LuHan grabbed my arm.

“Let’s go that way,” LuHan gestured into the alleyway. “It’s a shortcut.”

_What? But that’s not a shortcut though. And I haven’t told LuHan about how I don’t live in my old house yet._

I started to shake my head, but stopped at LuHan’s angry gaze and decided that facing LuHan’s wrath was not worth trying to avoid the alleyway, so I nodded and let LuHan drag me into the dark alley.

As we approached the middle, in the most shaded part of the alleyway, figures in the shadows stepped out and before I could open my mouth to warn LuHan, he had pushed me towards them.

I turned around to face LuHan in shock. I was about to ask him what was going on when I realized that LuHan had an expression full of fury on his face and had aimed a gun at me, a similar model to the one that I had found in Jonghyun’s jacket pocket. I took a step back in fear.

“Is this him?” came a sharp voice behind me.

I whirled around to come face to face with a relatively tall man dressed in a business suit who had stepped out of the shadows. He sported an angular face and short spiked hair.

“Yeah. He’s the one.” LuHan’s sudden cold voice came from behind me.

The man eyed me as I shuffled uncomfortably as I fixed my gaze on the gun holster the man carried.

“So you’re the one that Heechul has been protecting. I’m kind of disappointed, really. I wasn’t expecting a kid to be so special to them,” the man sneered. “Though, I have to give you credit. I heard how you caught Daesung-hyung a couple of weeks ago. That’s admirable.”

I furrowed my brow. _Jiyong? This guy knows Jiyong? He… he sounds like he is close to him whoever he is… LuHan… works for Jiyong too? Was that why Leeteuk and Kangin acted so weirdly when they found out I was friends with him? Are we even friends anymore?_ A pang of sadness ran through me for a moment before I realized something the man had said. _Protecting? Heechul has been protecting me? From what? Why?_

“What do you mean protecting? Heechul has been protecting me?” I asked in confusion.

The man raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know? Heechul has been sending his people to trail you wherever you go. Actually, they were quite a pain to get rid of.”

“Rid of?” I squeaked. _He can’t mean Donghae, Leeteuk, or Jonghyun!_ “What did you-“

“Calm down,” the man waved me off. “They’re fine.”

I breathed out in relief.

“Oh. How rude of me. I didn’t introduce myself,” the man bowed and shook his head. “Forgive me, but my name is Lee Seunghyun. But you can call me Seungri. I am a VVIP of BigBang. I’d like to formally ask you to come with me to meet with my boss, Kown Jiyong.”

I shook head, I remembered what Heechul and others had told me about Jiyong, and I was not enthusiastic about meeting him in person. I slowly started to slip my cellphone out of my pocket.

Seungri’s smile turned strained, “I would love to stay and try to persuade you otherwise, but I’m afraid that we are running short of time, Henry. It will only take so long before your bodyguards rouse and call for backup. As such, I must apologize, but I’m afraid you won’t have a choice in this matter.”

At that moment, as I clicked speed dial for Heechul’s phone, I noticed that the men that were hiding I the shadows behind Seungri, suddenly appear beside me. Before I could respond to Heechul’s greeting, my cellphone fell from my hand onto the concrete floor of the alleyway and everything turned black.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I had a writer's block in the middle of writing this chapter. Wait, actually I knew what I want to write about, I just couldn't figure out how to transfer thoughts in my head to paper... or screen.  
> Not only that. A virus happened to attack my computer, so I couldn't write while my dad was fixing it.  
> I've also been busy with university and right now is exam season. Deadly. I know.  
> Enough making up excuses for my sorry self. I'm just sorry that I'm a lousy updater.  
> I hoped you like this story though. Please read and review. All suggestions and criticisms are welcome.


	10. Taeyang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I put a disclaimer? I don't think I did. I keep forgetting.  
> Do not own anything recognizable asides from the plot.

**Kyuhyun’s POV**

_Blgggggh…_ I moaned as I blearily opened my eyes. When everything around me finally faded into focus, I noticed that I was lying in an alleyway. _What happened? I was watching Henry with Donghae to make sure that Henry was safe. So how did I end up here? I vaguely remember Luhan and Henry turn into a sketchy alleyway before I felt somebody hit me on the head really hard…. Wait somebody hit me on the head! Donghae! Is he alright??_

I looked around in panic, “Donghae!” I gasped as my eyes finally landed on Donghae’s unconscious form across from me.

I flipped onto my stomach and slowly raised myself with my hands and knees. I was too dizzy to even attempt to get up on my own.

I crawled in Donghae’s direction until I reached him. Kneeling now, I gently brushed my hand against a nasty looking bruise on his forehead before I placed my index and middle finger of my right hand onto the pulse point on Donghae’s neck, hoping to feel a steady heartbeat.

I breathed a sigh in relief when I noticed that Donghae’s pulse was fast enough to indicate that whatever head wound that Donghae received wasn’t fatal. _Probably a minor concussion._

Suddenly I heard footsteps. Finally finding my strength, I pushed myself off my knees and peered down the alleyway from behind a dumpster to see Kangin and Siwon approaching me.

I waved frantically, “Kangin! Siwon! Quick! I think Donghae has a concussion!”

Kangin’s and Siwon’s faces quickly morphed from relief from seeing me to an expression of worry at my exclamation. They sped up their pace towards me.

Kangin’s posture significantly tensed when he saw Donghae’s body on the ground next to me. As he gingerly picked Donghae up and carefully rushed through the alleyway to the car, I trailed behind with Siwon.

Siwon was scanning the alleyway making sure the path between Kangin and their ride was clear as he knew that Kangin would somewhat gain tunnel vision when getting somebody to safety, especially if that somebody was Donghae.

“How did you know where to find me?” I asked Siwon.

“We didn’t. Henry called Heechul but Henry didn’t get a chance to say anything. Apparently Heechul heard a thump that significantly sounded like a body collapsing to the ground and a loud crashing noise that Heechul figured was the phone hitting the ground. We didn’t hear from you so we figured that you and Donghae were compromised, so we sent out search teams. Eunhyuk and Leeteuk found Henry’s cellphone in an alleyway about a couple blocks from here. I’m going to call off the search now that we found you guys though. Heechul’s worried sick and infuriated. Kangin and I forced Heechul to stay at the bar, you know how irrational he gets when he’s emotionally compromised,” Siwon explained,

I cringed as I got in the car, carefully maneuvering Donghae’s legs to rest in my lap. I knew exactly how Heechul could get. He’d snap at anybody that was unfortunate enough to catch his eye and Heechul had a way with words that would make most grown men cry. The fact that Siwon had managed to get through to him to stay behind was a miracle.

* * *

As Ryeowook was looking over Donghae’s concussion, everybody stared at Heechul as he paced back and forth.

Eventually after a very strained half hour, Ryeowook reappeared from Donghae’s room, looking at Heechul with a wary expression.

“Well?” Heechul asked harshly.

Ryeowook gave a small flinch before he calmed his nerves enough to talk. “Donghae only received a minor concussion. He should wake up in the next hour or two. He needs bed rest for one full week, and to take it easy for another week. Donghae won’t be able to work Kangin for those two weeks, asides from paperwork.”

Heechul nodded.

“Our priority is to locate Henry and get him back. Since Henry was with Luhan before he got kidnapped, and Luhan works for a small group of young troublemakers that works for Jiyong called Exo, Henry is probably in the hands of Big Bang, Jiyong’s gang now. This bar will be temporarily closed. I need everyone except Ryeowook, Leeteuk, and Siwon to use their connection and find out which haunts Big Bang are currently actively using. I need information. I need to be absolutely sure about which building Big Bang is keeping Henry in before I order a raid. Jiyong is crafty. He will have many tricks up his sleeves. Ryeowook, I need you to stay with Donghae and fill him in when he wakes up. Leeteuk, I need you to contact Shindong. I want to know all the information that the police knows about Jiyong and anybody that he is connected with. Jonghyun, talk to Minho. See if he knows anything. Siwon, with me. We need to talk to Minjun. He used to be good friends with Jiyong, he’ll have some insight. Then we have to go find Yunho and Changmin. Is everybody clear?”

Everybody nodded and rushed off.

I turned to go contact some of my acquaintances when Ryeowook’s voice stopped me in my tracks.

“Kyuhyun-shi!”

I turned towards Ryeowook, “Yes hyung?”

Ryeowook gestured me to follow him. Shrugging, I followed Ryeowook downstairs into the kitchen.

I quirked an eyebrow at Ryeowook as he ushered me down on a chair, “What’s up?” I asked in confusion.

Ryeowook threw me an unimpressed glare, “Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you. I’m going to check that ugly looking bump on your head.”

“Oh. Right,” I muttered.

I sat down and fidgeted as Ryeowook inspected the bump on my head, wincing when Ryeowook brushed his finger across the bruise gently.

“You should be fine. Just take a rest and take it easy for the next few weeks. Don’t exert yourself too much, Kyu,” Ryeowook informed me gently.

“Thanks Wookie,” I shot him a grateful smile.

“Are you going to ask around for Henry and Big Bang?”

“Yeah. I’m going to go find Jay.”

“Jay? The hacker from TRAX?”

“Yeah. We play Starcraft and occasionally go to a karaoke bar from time to time. He knows everything that happens underground. He might know where Henry is.”

* * *

  **Henry’s POV**

I groaned as I blearily blinked my eyes open. My head was pounding and I was trying to focus on my eyes so that everything around me would stop spinning. As I raised my hands to rub at my eyes, I immediately noticed the chain that connected the handcuffs to the wall in front of me. I paled as I remembered what had happened in the alleyway. _Luhan betrayed me… Why-_ I shook my head before I could think more about him. It wasn’t the time to start the waterworks. At least, not yet. I wanted to at least figure out the basics of where I am and why I am here before I let my emotions get the better of me.

I carefully stood up, ignoring the faint pounding in my head and observed the room. It was Spartan. The walls were layered with grime and were littered with patches of peeling white paint. There was a singular light bulb hanging from a wire from the ceiling. There was only a bucket in the corner closest to me that I assumed was supposed to be a makeshift toilet and I realized that I was standing on a battered futon mattress. It was so worn out that the threads were already coming out and stuffing was leaking in some places. The whole room was quite small and the only window was on the right, but it was so high up that I couldn’t see outside of it. I was almost sure that the metal door that was facing me was locked. Actually I wasn’t even sure that the chain that attached me to the wall was actually long enough to even let me reach the door. I decided to give it a shot anyways and slowly made my way to the door. I only made it three quarters of the way when the chain grew taught and wouldn’t let me move any further.

I sighed and made my way back to the futon and sat down cross legged, back to the wall. I was hoping that Heechul could find me soon.   _That is, if they ever find me._

Before I could think myself into despair, my attention was suddenly snapped to the door when I heard footsteps.

The lock clicked and revealed a short but very muscular man who had his hair in a mohawk. He wore a leather jacket over a white shirt paired with black jeans and combat boots. He looked intimidating despite carrying what seemed to be a tray filled with various dishes of food and a cup of water. It was his eyes that stopped me from scooting backwards in fear. His hazel eyes were gentle and kind. His whole facial expression seemed to be stuck in some sort of grimace as if he would rather be anywhere else but here. I wasn’t sure, but if I had to guess, he looked almost remorseful.

I eyed him carefully as he gently shoved the door shut behind him and proceeded to slowly approach my futon. _Could this be Kwon Jiyong? Is he the one that Heechul and others have been telling me about?_

“Could I sit here?” the stranger asked.

“Er…. Yes?” I responded in confusion. _Was it normal for mafia kidnappers to be polite?_

The stranger only nodded and gently placed the tray he was holding onto the futon before he himself sat down cross legged across from me.

“I bought you some food,” the man said softly with a hint of uncertainty, “I didn’t know whether you would be hungry or not.”

“It’s… It’s not poisoned right?” I asked warily.

If I wasn't so nervous and worried, I would've found the stranger’s sudden change in expression hilarious. His original facial expression had morphed from a weird grimace instantly to one of shock and he seemed to take on an offended look. I almost felt bad for being rude to the polite stranger, but I reminded myself that I had no reason to trust anyone here as they have, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped me.

After the man gapped at me for a bit, he finally regained his composure. Sheepishly he replied, “Poisoned? I promise you I didn’t poison the food. The thought never crossed my mind. But if it makes you more comfortable, I will eat a bite of all the dishes here to prove to you that nothing on that tray is poisoned.”

“I would like that,” I said softly.

The man nodded and picked up a pair of chopsticks that was lying on the tray. He systematically picked up a piece of food from each dish and ate it.

When he was done sampling each dish, he held the pair of chopsticks out to me.

I eyed him for a moment and when it became apparent that he was not going to roll over and die anytime soon, I took the chopsticks from him and picked up a bowl of rice on the tray. Thankfully, the chain holding my hands together was actually long enough for me to move quite freely. _I’ll have to check to see if I could dismantle the locking mechanism for this thing later._

“Thank you,” I said before I stuffed my mouth with food.

The stranger smiled, “You’re welcome.”

The man waited until I was done eating before he started to speak again, “My name is Dong Youngbae. Most people know me as Taeyang. But you can just call me Youngbae.”

“Are you a VVIP of Big Bang like Seungri?” I asked, remembering the brief conversation I had with Seungri before his men knocked me out.

Youngbae sighed, “Yes I am, and I am sorry that you got mixed up in this mess. I told Jiyong that kidnapping you was unnecessary and that there are other and less messy ways to achieve our goals.”

“Then why did you guys kidnap me?” I asked in confusion.

“Because he will gain the most attention this way. Jiyong has always been dramatic. Even when he insists he’s not. That and he is notoriously curious and wants to know why you are so special to Heechul and the rest of his people.”

“I’m not that special,” I protested, furrowing my brows in confusion. “I literally only started working at the bar a couple of months ago. I mean I know they all like me, but I don’t think that I am anymore special then any of the other people who follow and work for Heechul-hyung.”

Youngbae chuckled, “It’s funny that you don’t notice it, if you were paying attention, you would know that Heechul always has eyes on you to make sure you are safe. He basically hired people to stalk you and make sure you were kept out of danger. He also threatened other mob groups in Seoul to leave you alone. Heechul was always protective of his own, but this is the first time that he has taken such measures for somebody, especially somebody who just joined him, like you.”

“Oh…” I muttered looking down at my hands. _I didn’t know Heechul did all of that for me._

“Look,” Youngbae sighed, “I won’t be around a lot, but I will try to visit you when I can. Jiyong, Top, and Daesung will be quite aggressive towards you. Jiyong will want information that even I know you won’t have of Heechul and will pretty much use you as a punching bag, as well as Top. Daesung is still fuming about the fact that you caught him a couple of weeks ago. He’s petty and he’ll probably want to make your life hell for the next couple of days before he gets bored. Seungri will probably try to avoid you. He feels bad that he had to kidnap you but he would rather have nothing to do with you. I will ask him to patch you up and give you food and water though. If not, I’ll arrange for others to do it. I’m sorry that it has to be this way.”

I frowned, “Why won’t you be around a lot?” _I was just starting to like him too._

Youngbae shrugged, “Jiyong knows that I am against you being here. He wants to limit our interactions.”

“Jiyong doesn’t trust you?” _I mean Heechul may hold his people at an arm’s length, but he trusts them with his life_. _Is it not the same here?_

“Oh, Jiyong does. That is, as much as a mafia member can trust another member. We are good at what we do and that’s why we stick together.” Youngbae explained.

“So you guys are not close friends?” I asked, trying to figure out the difference between Jiyong’s and Heechul’s mob groups.

Youngbae was silent for a moment before he answered. “Heechul… is a bit unorthodox. He likes to adopt strays and likes building up trust between people. In this business, it is not uncommon for people to backstab each other. It is a lot easier to backstab someone when the person you’re backstabbing trusts you implicitly. So Jiyong trusts me to do my job. But he doesn’t trust me enough for me to get close to him. The only person close to him is Top. They were childhood friends. Heechul’s method is extremely dangerous, however if done right, the trust that Heechul builds in his group will turn into loyalty. It is a sentiment that Jiyong has strongly underestimated.”

I nodded in understanding, thinking about what happened between Kibum and Heechul as well as the loyalty that Heechul inspired amongst my coworkers. _Kyuhyun and Key were still loyal to Heechul, even when they were punished so severely. But if Youngbae isn’t very close to the people he works with, wouldn’t that mean he doesn’t have friends?_ I suddenly felt sad for the person sitting across from me. I probably shouldn’t be sympathizing with my kidnapper, and I was probably being very naïve in doing so, but I couldn’t believe that this person, with those kind and gentle eyes was a bad person.

“Doesn’t it get lonely?” I asked hesitantly.

Youngbae looked surprised at the question, “Yeah. It does. My family didn’t support my decision to become a mobster so we don’t talk much anymore. I don’t mind it too much though. I sometimes spend time with Seungri, but mostly I spend a lot of time in the library learning everything I can.”

I looked at the resigned expression on Youngbae’s face and frowned. It was like he had just given up and resigned himself to the fact that he was just going to have to go through the rest of his life alone. I almost opened my mouth to ask whether if he ever considered finding a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but I realized quickly that Youngbae, being a mobster that he is, he’d probably wouldn’t want to date anyone in fear of putting them in danger.

That thought, that Youngbae could possibly spend the rest of his life feeling alone, filled me with sadness. _I am such a fucking sap._ I thought to myself as I gently moved to the tray off the futon. Youngbae tensed and watched me warily as I crawled into his lap and carefully pulled my arms over Youngbae’s head so that I had him wrapped up in some semblance of a hug.

Hesitantly Youngbae, who had not relaxed a bit since I relocated onto his lap, slowly lifted his arms to them around me.

“You know, usually when Jiyong has someone kidnapped, they usually make threats at me and try to attack me.” Youngbae said softly in confusion.

“I would totally do that, except whenever I tried to do that, people tell me I look like a cute irritated puppy. So let’s not do that.”

There was a pause and then suddenly Youngbae relaxed and laughed into my shoulder.

I smiled and decided that I liked Youngbae’s laugh. So I let him laugh for a bit before I continued on.

“Also I hugged you because you looked like you needed it. Nobody should feel so lonely all the time. Even if you are a big bad mobster person. If I ever get out of this place, I want us to be friends.” I said honestly.

Youngbae sobered and his expression crunched up as if he had just sucked on a lemon. “You know I can’t help you get out of here right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s not your fault Jiyong is an asshat. I won’t hold you against it,” I waved him off, “Besides you warned me about Jiyong, Top, and Daesung. You didn't have to do that.”

* * *

**Youngbae’s POV**

I figured it out. I figured out why Heechul was so set on protecting this kid. The best thing was that Jiyong was never ever going to figure out. Seungri probably would, but he doesn’t want anything to do with the kid. Jiyong would never understand, not with how violent he plans to be with Henry.

I was currently lying awake on the uncomfortable futon that was to serve as Henry’s bed for the next weeks or months that Henry was to be here, depending on how things played out. I brushed his hair out of his sleeping face as I thought about what had happened in the past couple hours.

When I walked into Henry’s room earlier, I had expected many things. Maybe yelling, maybe he would attack me or try to escape, and maybe he would threaten me. Instead Henry was compliant, only watching me warily, never for a second taking his eyes off me.

The kid was no idiot either. He made sure that the food hadn’t been tampered with before he would even touch it. He was also been exceedingly easy to talk to despite the circumstances. I had not originally planned to reveal so much about myself, but I wasn’t too upset about it. None of the information I had given away could really be used against me anyways.

What had caught me off guard was when the kid crawled into my lap. I hadn’t know that the kid would be so upset about the fact that I didn’t really have anyone that I would call a friend that he would offer his hand in friendship to me despite the fact that I am one of his kidnappers. By all rights, he should have hated my guts. Instead he hugged me and essentially told me that I wouldn’t be lonely anymore because I’d have him now.

This was when I figured out why Heechul was so protective over this kid. Heck, this kid made _me_ feel protective over him and I hadn’t even known him for more than a couple of hours. This kid was innocent and pure. Jiyong would never experience this side of Henry with what he had planned.

 For the first time, I thought that _maybe it was a mistake to follow Jiyong._

* * *

**Minjun’s POV**

I had just sat down in my office at work when my phone rang. I picked it up and I was confused when I saw that the caller ID was Heechul. He never called unless there was an emergency. With a sense of foreboding, I picked up the phone.

“Yobosayo? Heechul-hyung? Is something wrong?”

“How fast can you drop work?” Heechul asked impatience clear in his voice.

 _Shit this had to be bad._ “I just got here, but I can clock out now.”

A quick glance out the window proved my suspicion correct, Heechul was already waiting for me in front of the Samsung building with Siwon.

“Good. Be quick.” Heechul snapped before hanging up on me.

I took a deep breath before I snatched my suitcase and ran out of my office, only stopping to quickly tell my project manager that I was taking the day off because of an emergency. I barely noticed his nod before I was careening off again towards the stairs. The elevators would take too long and I had a bad feeling that whatever reason Heechul was here, it could not be good.

I finally managed to get to the lobby and sprinted the rest of the way to black the car Siwon and Heechul were waiting for me in.

Siwon pressed his foot down the gas pedal the moment I slammed the door shut behind me.

After I finally caught my breath, I managed to asked Heechul what was going on.

“Jiyong has Henry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while has it?  
> I hope the dialogue wasn't too much.  
> Tomorrow's my midterm and well, instead of studying I wrote the whole chapter in one go. And this got born.


	11. Interlude

**Minjun’s POV**

“So what do you want me to do and why did you tell me about Henry being kidnapped? You usually don’t tell me sensitive information.” I asked Heechul as I sat down on the couch in Heechul’s office. I had spent the past 20 minutes staring blankly out the window in Heechul’s car worrying about Henry.

Heechul tapped his desk as he stared at me analytically. “I have heard rumours that you were close to Jiyong once.”

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, “Yes. I was. We were childhood friends. We went to the same elementary school before my family moved away to another city.”

Heechul nodded thoughtfully and I sighed in relief when I saw no signs of anger from the temperamental man. “Do you still talk to him?”

I shook my head, “We sometimes go out for drinks, but we never discuss work. The last time we spoke or had a drink with each other was two years ago.”

Heechul nodded again, “I want you to get together with Jiyong again. Tell him you were feeling nostalgic and wanted to catch up.”

I frowned, “Hyung, it won’t work.”

“And why won’t it work, Minjun?” Heechul frowned and narrowed his eyes at me.

“Jiyong knows that I have been hanging around your bar for the last couple of years. And since he just recently captured Henry, he will know something is up. Please don’t underestimate Jiyong, hyung.” I bowed my head.

Heechul sighed. “I know. But you need to try. You are the only person around that has that kind of connection with Jiyong. I would provide protection, but Jiyong is very thorough. He will have men scouring the area around the bar you meet up at.”

I sighed as I got up, “I will try. But I will give you no promises. Jiyong is very tight lipped about his gang activity, even when he is drunk.”

“That’s all I ask.” was Heechul’s only answer. The last thing I heard as I left Heechul’s office was, “Stay safe.”

* * *

**Eunhyuk’s POV**

“You jerk! This is my territory!” came Namjoon’s voice from the other end of the alleyway. 

I sighed.  _ Not again. I thought Jiho and Namjoon already settled this argument. _

“Just because your rep grew a little bit larger, doesn’t mean your territory suddenly grows too, you bast-” Jiho’s voice cut off as he saw me approach.

“Now now, boys~ This not how friends treat each other is it?~” I said charmingly.

“Shut up, Hyukjae!” Namjoon snapped his eyes furiously in my direction.

I frowned, “It’s hyung to you, you twerp.”

Namjoon only glared harder at me.

I sighed and I turned to the Yoongi who was looking at his fingernails in boredom. The rest of the Bangtan Boys were mingling and gossiping with the rest of the members of Block B in whispers. “How long were they at this?”

Yoongi looked up and shrugged, “Two hours now.”

“I thought you settled your territory argument last week?”

“That was the area down south.” Kyung spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall next to Hoseok. 

I groaned, “Can’t you, I know know, split the alleyway in half? Or have it be a neutral spot.”

“Neutral spot?” Namjoon cocked his head to the right.

“A place where we can meet up without entering each other’s territory. We could share ideas for our music here. It isn’t like our boys don’t get along anyways.” Jiho gestured to the mixed group in front of them. “It’s what I have trying to tell you for the past hour and a half.”

“Er…. Sorry? I had steam to release.” Namjoon grinned sheepishly.

“We could see that,” Yoongi deadpanned.

“What brings you here anyways, hyung?” Jiho turned to me.

“Information. What’s new?” I asked. 

The Bangtan Boys and Block B were both groups made up of underground singers and rappers. But that wasn’t the only thing that got them recognition in the crime rings here. They were also information dealers. Ridiculously good ones at that. So much so that they were both granted some territory in Seoul that the larger mafia bosses hadn’t minded giving up in exchange for information on the going ons in Seoul’s underground. If there was gossip, either the Bangtan Boys or Block B would be on it like vultures, not to mention that it was said that the two groups had connections so extensive that even the largest Mafia boss in Asia wouldn’t mess with them in fear to invoke the wrath of almost every crime ring in Korea. It was even speculated that between the two groups, they had connections in almost every country, from Japan to America. Since Jiho and Namjoon were friends, it was known that the two would meet up weekly to share all the information they had gathered. Between the two groups, there was nothing that they didn’t know.

“It’s actually been quite quiet lately.” Namjoon spoke.

“Which is worrisome.” Jiho nodded.

“It usually means big trouble in the near future.” Hoseok spoke up.

“We think it has something to do with D-Day.” Jiho carried on.

“D-Day?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Nobody know what it is, exactly. It’s said that it refers to a day sometime next week.” Namjoon explained.

“Bang Yongguk thinks it refers to their next assignment. They recently got paid in a lot of hard cash to kill off at least half the elite Business leaders in Seoul next week. It’s going to be a bloodshed.” Yoongi said noncommittally.

“Bang Yongguk? The leader of the group of high-profiled assassins called B.A.P.?” I asked to clarify.

“Yup~” Jungkook confirmed.

“My source says that it’s some kind of setup though.” Jaehyo shrugged.

“Himcham denied it though. You know how thorough Yongguk and Himcham are. But I still say he’s being too cocky. Our information is never wrong.” B-Bomb spoke up as he scrolled through his phone.

“We still haven’t figured out what exactly is going on there either. We know that they got paid a lot of cash to kill a group of business elites sometime next week and somehow it is also a setup. The only way if it is a setup is if someone that Yongguk and Himcham trusts betrayed them, but you know how close they are. We have all the pieces. We just haven’t been able to piece it together yet.” Namjoon grumbled. 

“Youngjae tells me that Daehyun hasn’t been himself lately. He’s more jumpy and paranoid. My bet is on Daehyun.” Jungkook mumbled.

Kyung frowned, “I don’t think so. My bets on Jongup. My sources say that Jongup has been caught meeting up with Jiyong in secret lately.”

“But in the end, we don’t know who it is.” Taeil sighed. “We don’t give out information we are not sure about. It will ruin our rep if our information is proven false. We only have speculations right now.”

I frowned. This kind of information is troubling. It sounds awfully like someone in B.A.P. was trying to overthrow Yongguk and Himcham.  _ Yongguk and Himcham are not easily fooled though. They can take care of themselves. You have to worry about Henry right now. Henry is priority. _

“What about Big Bang? Any news about them?” I asked.

“Why are you interested?” Namjoon and Jiho asked simultaneously, a glint in their eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. The pair were scary when they had their sights on new information.

“Just curious.” I shrugged.

“Just curious? Heechul was not ever interested in Big Bang before. Rather, I believe D-Day would be more Heechul’s concern right now.” Jiho implored.

I clenched my fists, “Look. Jiyong has somebody that caught Heechul’s attention. I any information you have on him and his gang.”

“Ooooh…” Yoongi smirked. “You must mean Heechul’s little boytoy.”

“He’s not a boytoy!” I said defensively.

“Heechul’s little pet project then.” P.O.’s deep voice pitched in.

“Ergh. Not helping.” I buried my face in my hands.

“I’ll tell you about Big Bang, if you tell me about this little pet project then.” Namjoon offered. 

“Deal.”

“Tell us about the him then.” Jiho tapped his foot impatiently.

“His name is Henry Lau. Born in China but lived in Toronto, Canada for majority of his life. He only recently moved to Korea. He used to live with Kim Jonghyun before Jiyong found out. He’s young, 20 years old. Clever too, he was the one who found the bugs that Jiyong used to spy on us. He took down Daesung too. Though, why Jiyong thought sending people to spy in Heechul’s home and headquarters a good idea is beyond me. Studies at University of Seoul. Major in Commerce and minors in music.” I revealed.

“A newbie then. Why is Heechul so interested in him?” Kyung asked.

“Heechul believes that Henry could be an asset. Plus, he makes things interesting back in headquarters. Also, Heechul’s pride is hurting. He’s still mad that he let Jiyong take Henry under his nose and that he permitted Henry to see Luhan in the first place. That’s all I’m telling you guys.”

“Alright.” Jiho nodded. “I can confirm that Jiyong does have Henry. I can’t tell you where though. But I will circle known buildings and warehouses that Big Bang had taken over in their territory on a map and send it to you. I have a hunch that I know where Henry is, but I am not sure.”

I nodded, “Namjoon, do you have anything to add?”

“Taeyang stopped by my place last night.” Namjoon said thoughtfully. “He’s met Henry I believe. Said he was a nice kid.”

“Why was Taeyang visiting you last night?” I asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” Jiho asked Namjoon in mock hurt.

“Didn’t get a chance to tell you.” Namjoon rolled his eyes at Jiho before turning to me, “Information, what else. It will cost more if you want details.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t have the money to pay you for that kind of information anyways.” I murmured.

Namjoon smiled as I turned away to leave, “It’s alright. Come back and hang with us soon, yeah? We haven’t seen you in a while. Bobby’s been talking about making a diss track against you to lure you out.”

“I will and Bobby would make a diss track against everybody if he could.” I snorted as left.  _ Bobby would totally do that actually. _

* * *

“Huh, so that would explain why Himcham kicked me out of their bar. They were busy planning. Himcham does look more stressed than usual though.” Kangin grunted.

“Did you get that map Namjoon said he would send you?” Heechul asked me.

“Yeah, I sent it to you.” I replied.

“VIXX didn’t know anything, but they are on edge. Ravi said something about D-Day.” Yesung said from the doorway.

“D-Day? But that only directly refers to Yongguk’s group.” Heechul frowned. “VIXX are drug dealers, they would care less about B.A.P. unless it’s a turf war.”

“No. Yoongi said that Bang Yongguk thinks it refers to them. As of right now, nobody really knows what D-Day is.” I corrected.

“Which means that there is a chance that Bang Yongguk is wrong.” Siwon said thoughtfully.

“No.” Heechul scowled, “They know what D-Day is but they aren’t telling us or they know more than they let on. BTS and Block B are the best at what they do. Something as big as D-Day wouldn’t go past them.”

“BTOB, GOT7, and iKON all didn’t hear anything about Big Bang. But they are worried about D-Day.” Leeteuk appeared next to Yesung.

“You were able to talk to those three gangs and talk to Shindong too?” Siwon raised an eyebrow at the escort. 

Leeteuk snorted, “Nah. Sungmin spoke to BTOB and iKON. Zhoumi just got off the phone with Jackson. Here. Shindong gave me names of all those the police managed to associate with Jiyong.”

Heechul snatched the piece of paper and left Siwon’s office muttering under his breath.

“What are we going to do about D-Day? And why are so many gangs so nervous?” I asked Siwon nervously.

“Nothing. It doesn’t involve us. Bang Yongguk is a very capable man. Let’s get Henry back first. And the other groups are worried because they can tell something big is going to happen. Seoul’s underground current tentative peace might tear apart after D-Day. Everybody is getting ready for war.” Siwon said grimly.

* * *

   


**Kyuhyun’s POV**

“Jay?” I asked as I coughed from the dust in the air. 

“Kyuhyun? What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Jay asked as he came out from behind a pile of boxes in the opposite corner.

“Heard you came out of hiding earlier. Jonghyun told me where to find you. I need your help.” I answered.

“Kim Jonghyun?” Jay narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Yes.” I frowned in equal confusion but before I could say anything, I was tackled from behind and I felt the barrel of a gun against my skin as I tensed.

“Who are you? You are not Kyuhyun. Jonghyun works for Jiyong, he wouldn’t tell the real Kyuhyun where my base is. You two don’t even know each other. How did you find this place?” Jay growled.

I groaned.  _ I should've realized. Jay just got out of hiding. He doesn’t know that Jonghyun deflected yet.  _  “Jungmo, get off. It’s really me. Jonghyun works for Heechul now. I met Jay over a Starcraft server. Jungmo, you accidentally spilled hot kimchi soup over your first date’s brand new white dress and your date threw her glass of champagne at you in retaliation before storming out of the restaurant….  _ OW!” _

I rubbed my throbbing head where Jungmo had slapped me before I slowly sat up from the ground.

“I thought I told you to never speak of that again?” Jungmo glared at me.

“Yes, well. You were the one who aimed a gun at me.” I glared right back, “Also I already have a head injury you dipshit.”

Jungmo shrugged, “I’m going to unpack the rest of the boxes from the van, boss.”

Jay waved him off before making his way towards me, “Sorry about that. I hadn’t had the chance to catch up on the going ons in Seoul since I came back from America.” 

“Did you have fun?” I asked as Jay helped me get up from the ground.

“Yeah. Sightseeing was fun. Now what was it that you need help with?” Jay smiled genuinely at me.

“Jiyong kidnapped the new kid that works for Heechul. He’s actually just the pianist but he’s been proving himself more valuable to Heechul unintentionally actually. I need you to hack into BigBang’s network. I need to know where Jiyong is keeping him.” I explained.

“Yeah, I can do that. Give me a week. I’ll start after I unpack my tech. Now tell me, what’s going on?” Jay agreed.

“How much do I pay you?” I asked.

“Nothing. Just don’t be a stranger, okay?” Jay grinned at me.

“But…” 

Jay rolled his eyes, “We slept with each other  _ once _ . We were drunk. I accidentally pissed you off. It’s fine. Besides, it was great sex. 10/10. Would totally do it again.”

I looked at him as if he grew another head, “Are you insane? I took advantage of you.”

Jay sighed, “Look. I get it. What you did was wrong and you should never  _ ever  _ do it ever again on I will sic Jungmo on you again. But let's let bygones be bygones, alright? I missed you.”

“How can you be so casual about this?” I screwed up my nose in confusion, “I thought you would be mad.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Jay smirked at me. “I had a crush on you. You were  _ hot.  _ You still are actually. I wanted to have sex with you. But I knew you had a crush on that new Chinese guy at your work. So I thought I would try getting you drunk. I didn’t think it would actually work. But it did. So  _ technically _ , it’s my fault. You are the one who should be angry at me, really.”

I stared at Jay in disbelief, “You… you… I hate you! What the fuck dude! I spent so long agonizing over this!” I slapped his arm.

Jay just shrugged, “Sorry?”

“GAH! Yeah, yeah, whatever. You’re just lucky I need you right now.” I grumbled.

“So, we good?” Jay asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

“Yes. I just can’t believe I spent so long feeling like an ass only to find out that you planned the whole damn thing. Ugh.” I muttered.

Jay laughed as he went off to help Jungmo with the pile of boxes he was carrying.

* * *

**Jonghyun’s POV**

“Minho?” I called out in a dark alleyway. Minho had sent me a text to meet him here but I couldn’t see him. I had no idea why he wanted to meet here of all places but I had a bad feeling about it.

Taking another uncertain step forward, I was startled when a hand reached out and pulled me into a hidden alcove. The only thing stopping me from screaming out in surprise was the person’s finger on my lip.

I squinted through the darkness at the man in front of me. I could only make out the person’s outline but I recognized the calloused hand that was pressed against my face and I recognized the posture the person held himself.

“Minho? What’s going on? Why are we meeting in this shady place?” I asked in confusion after I pulled the offending finger away from my mouth.

“Jiyong doesn’t trust me.” Minho said quickly.

“What? Why?” I asked in confusion.

“I don’t have long, Jiyong has me watched. I just managed to get away for a bit. It won’t take long for them to realize that I am not where I am supposed to be. Everybody knows that you, me, and Jinki always work together as a team.” Minho said quietly.

“But Jinki and I deflected so now all eyes are on you.” I realized

“Yeah. I won’t be able to work undercover for much longer. It’s too dangerous.” Minho agreed.

“Did you find anything on…?” I trailed off.

“No. The VVIP’s are being very tight lipped about everything. There has been talk about something big is going to happen on D-Day, but nobody knows any details. I know that Henry isn’t being kept at BigBang’s main headquarters though. He’s in some kind of warehouse of some sort from the little I can gather.”

I sighed, “It isn’t much, but it’s something. Stay safe okay? I’ll tell Heechul that he’ll have to pull you out soon.”

* * *

**Henry’s POV**

I sat on the bed -  _ a mat really,  _ I thought - and flipped through the chinese novel that Youngbae hyung had given me in the morning, and sighed. I had finished reading it after spending hours agonizing over long forgotten characters. I snorted when I remembered the last conversation I had with Youngbae hyung.

_ *Flashback* _

_ I had just finished eating the breakfast that Youngbae had given me and Youngbae had just pulled out a book from somewhere in his leather jacket. _

_ “I probably won’t be able to come and see you for a long while Henry, so I got this for you. It should curb some of the boredom here in this cell.” Youngbae said as he passed me the novel. _

_ “Thank you, Youngbae-hyung.” I smiled as Youngbae passed the book to me. _

_ I stared at the Chinese novel in my hands and frowned slightly, “Do you have a Dictionary I could use?” _

_ Youngbae frowned, “I’m sorry. I assumed you came from China, considering your last name, so I thought-” _

_ “No. No. I can read it. It’s just that I haven’t read anything in Chinese since I left Canada. I’ve honestly forgotten how to read some of the characters.” _

_ “Oh!” Youngbae said in relief, understanding flashing through his eyes, “I have a dictionary, but it is a Chinese to Korean one.” _

_ “Er… Nevermind then. I ability to read Korean characters is probably worse.” I laughed nervously. “Don’t worry about it, I will still be able to read this.” _

_ “Alright,” Youngbae looked relieved, “Sorry about that. This is an older warehouse. That’s the only novel I have here. It was back when I was still learning Chinese back before I studied in Beijing.” _

_ I nodded, “I see.” _

_ At that, Youngbae got up and gathered the dishes from where he was sitting cross legged across from me. “I’ll will have to go now. You probably won’t see me for a long time.” _

_ I frowned slightly, “I know. You’ve mentioned it before.” _

_ Youngbae nodded, “See you later, Henry.” _

_ “Yeah, see you.” I replied as Youngbae closed the door behind him. _

_ *End Flashback*  _

I frowned when my stomach started to rumble. I hadn’t been given anything to eat since Youngbae left this morning. I wasn’t sure if I was going to be fed and I hoped that Jiyong had not planned on starving me. 

_ It’s not like Jiyong has a personal vendetta against me.  _ I reasoned.  _ It would be highly unlikely that he would try to kill me. Yet that does little to settle my fears.  _

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming towards the door in front of me.

I wondered who it would be since it couldn’t be Youngbae again. He had made it very clear that I wouldn’t be seeing him for a long while. However when the door opened, a distinctively familiar face causing me to gasp in shock.

“Kris?” I gapped.

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's baccckkk  
> I am honestly not too happy with this chapter D: I think it jumps to different POVs too much but I don't know how else to write it. Everybody's in different places doing different things.  
> I hope the chapter wasn't too boring. I was setting up things for the plot later. (Plus needed to introduce Block B, BTS, and TRAX.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a reiview!  
> Reviews give me life :>


End file.
